Romance and Reason
by LadyWriter
Summary: After Trunks returns Pan's life is turned upside down. Now she's having to deal with hormonal Saiyans, a possible new enemy, and family problems. Pan is caught in a battle between her brain and her heart. What's a girl to do? This is the rewrite of my other story How Do You Know Your In Love.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First off let me apologize to everyone who has been reading my story under another title, but I felt like I needed to rewrite and redo. I started this story several years ago and my writing style has changed since then. I'm also a teacher so my school year is pretty busy. I hit writer's block during the fall and it took me several months to realize it was because I didn't like how the story was sounding. So I sat down and started to rewrite. I've renamed the story and as the story continues there are some new additions and details to the storyline. I hope you enjoy. ~ LadyWriter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 1: The Return

Pan stood in front of her mother silently fuming. Pan almost growled as she saw the 'clothing' her mother was trying to force her to wear. She yanked the fabric from her mother's hands hoping that it would rip from the tug, but she was not lucky enough for that so instead she stepped into the bathroom to change. She stepped back out of the restroom wearing a black skirt that barely came to mid-thigh and a sheer silver top over a black tank. The heeled boots her mother held out were firmly denied and her mother conceded to that instead watching as her daughter pulled on her favorite pair of sneakers.

"Mom, I look like a stripper," Pan commented tugging at her waist length hair out of habit.

"You do not! Bulma, Bra, and I picked this out for you, it's okay sometimes to show some skin Pan," Videl replied smirking down at her daughter who cringed at the image of her mother 'showing some skin'.

"It's just a welcome back party for Trunks. It's not even that big of a deal mom!" Pan complained glaring at her mother.

"Oh hush Pan, you'll be so beautiful you'll give Trunks a heart attack," Videl replied clapping her hands together and dragging her out of the room while Pan complained the whole time that she didn't care what Trunks thought.

When they made it down the stairs Pan's last hope of her overprotective father coming to her aid was dashed as he just accepted her clothes and remained quiet. Pan could tell that he didn't like the outfit, but from the large grin on her mother's face she had found some way to keep him quiet. Pan sighed, uncomfortably tugging on the edge of her skirt, and resigned herself to what she was wearing. She grabbed her coat from the hook and took off into the night sky flying towards Capsule Corps.

"Pan, slow down!" Videl called out when she noticed how fast her daughter was flying.

"Fine," Pan responded and since she was feeling a bit rebellious she slowed down to a crawl allowing her parents to pass her easily as she sunk further and further behind.

"Pan enough," Gohan called out and Pan immediately started flying at a normal speed not wanting to deal with the consequences of angering both her mother and father.

They were nearing C.C. when Pan began to reminisce about the last time she was Trunks. It had been three years earlier when Trunks had been telling her that he was going to leave. Pan had just turned fifteen and had a 'crush' on the then twenty-four year old Trunks. She had sat crying while he tried to comfort her.

"Panny, there are so many reasons I have to go. You'll be all grown up when I come back and then you'll understand," Trunks had said.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

"Trunks, I still don't understand why you have to leave," Pan replied jerking away from him to stand. She couldn't help the childish stomp of her foot when he simply shrugged in response.

He sighed deeply running a hand through his hair before replying, "I want to see the world, Panny."

"That's bullshit and you know it. You could see the world in a day and return. That's not a valid reason and you know it!" Pan shouted angrily.

"Language!" Trunks replied sharply, before sighing once more. He turned his attention towards his feet and then turned his gaze up towards Pan once again, "No, it's not the true reason I'm leaving, but it's the only one I can give. It's for the best and if you trust me you'll accept that."

Trunks reached out and grabbed Pan's arm as she tried to storm away swinging her around and pulling her close against him in a tight embrace. He buried his face into her hair while one of his hands absently twirled the end of her shoulder length black hair. Pan had shown up that night without her bandana something she rarely did. Pan giggled as Trunks moved his mouth close to her ear as he moved to speak.

"I have a request. I want you to grow your hair out while I'm gone. I know you think it's too hard to manage, but I want you to try, Panny," Trunks asked softly.

Pan who felt that she couldn't tell Trunks no nodded in agreement.

Trunks smiled brightly and hugged her tightly once more before letting her go.

**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**

Three years later Pan had kept her promise and grown out her hair although the longer it got the harder it was becoming not to take a pair of scissors to it. Her hair had grown fairly quickly and now her straight black hair touched her waist. Pan reached behind her to tug the end of it nervously as she landed outside of Capsule Corp along with her parents.

Pan walked the short distance to the door and watched as her father reached out to ring the doorbell. The door opened to reveal a smiling Bulma who ushered them inside. Pan immediately walked towards the couch where Vegeta was sitting quietly. She gave a quick but sarcastic bow to him before plopping down on the seat next to him.

No one could really understand the relationship between Vegeta and Pan, but everyone knew that he was both supportive and protective of the young woman. Vegeta thought of Pan it seemed almost like another daughter and had stepped in to train her when she started looking for a harder battle than what her father would allow after Trunks left.

Bra noticed Pan still wearing her trench coat as she spoke to Pan's uncle Goten and excused herself to make her way over to her friend. She sat down next to Pan scrunching herself in between Pan and Vegeta, who grunted before scooting over slightly. Bra reached out to tug on her friend's jacket.

"So Pan, let me see the outfit!" Bra called out trying to tug on the coat harder.

"No way Bra, I look ridiculous. Our moms and you may have collaborated to force me into this, but that doesn't mean I have to show it off to everyone," Pan replied using a little bit of her energy to shock her friend and force her to let go.

The two continued to argue before Bra finally stood up in frustration and went to get herself something to drink. It had only been about thirty minutes since Pan had arrived and she was already feeling bored. It didn't help that she had also been feeling very uncomfortable and felt like there were butterflies in her stomach. Two minutes later she registered the approaching kai of her old friend. Two minutes after that Bulma shut the lights off and everyone lowered their kai at Goten's signal.

Pan remained stationary next to Vegeta who would turn his gaze between her and the door as if he was expecting something to happen. Pan turned to glare at the older man before crossing her arms in a pose that mimicked his own. The silence of the room was broken by Marron who announced that she was excited that her former crush had returned and that they might rekindle their flame, which caused everyone around her to laugh as if they knew something else.

The door opened slowly a minute later and Trunks slowly stepped into the darkened room letting his Saiyan eyes adjust to find the light switch. Before he made it to the lights they were flipped on and he was bombarded with shouts of surprise. Pan chose to remain quietly seated on the couch and Vegeta seemed to have made the same decision.

Vegeta stared at his son and then once more turned to look at the girl seated next to him for a moment more before he nodded his head. It seemed to Pan like he had just confirmed something, but she had no clue what it could possibly be. He slowly rose to his feet and moved towards Trunks. When he stood in front of his eldest child he stared at the boy. Three years hadn't change Trunks much except now his lavender hair was long and was tied back with a piece of fabric.

"Welcome back Brat," Vegeta said and placed a hand on his son's shoulder before leaving the room leaving everyone else speechless at Vegeta's 'emotional' welcome back.

A giggle from the couch caused the other's to snap back into action and eyes turned to focus on Pan who was turning red from trying to stop her laughter. Trunks felt a familiar tug in his stomach when he focused on her but he ignored it and instead turned his attention to his friends that were surrounding him.

"Goten!" Trunks called out reaching out to do a weird handshake thing with his best male friend. The two then embraced in a brotherly hug before beginning to talk animatedly about Trunks's trip.

Pan soon grew bored of the party and made her way up the stairs to the gravity room where she knew Vegeta would be. She entered the room and moved towards Vegeta who was sitting in a meditative state in the middle of the floor. She nudged Vegeta with her foot trying to bring him out of his meditation. Vegeta 'nudged' her back causing the petite girl to fall unceremoniously onto her side with a grunt.

"If you are looking for a spar with me you should have tied back your hair and worn something more suitable," Vegeta commented opening one eye.

"Blame your wife and daughter for my appearance," Pan replied leaving her mother out of the equation.

"If you want to spar like that then fine, but I will not be your partner," Vegeta replied again moving towards the door and drawing her attention to the figure standing there as she pulled herself up off the floor.

"What?" Pan tried to call after Vegeta but he left walking down the hall and so Pan was left alone with Trunks.

"If you really need a partner I'd be happy to oblige," Trunks replied while stepping into the room. He stripped off his leather jacket so all he was wearing was blue jeans, tennis shoes, and a blue t-shirt.

"Sure," Pan replied a vindictive grin spreading across her face since he had ignored her so long already.

She moved to the wall where she shed her jacket and giggled at the strange look that appeared on his face. She then moved across the room to crouch into a sparring position. Pan felt that if he was going to act as if he didn't know her then she was going to let her fighting abilities tell him just who she was.

As Pan got ready and was plotting Trunks's demise Trunks was only able to fully process one thought in his own head and that was, "Mine!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 2: Sparring

Pan stared at Trunks waiting for him to get ready to spar as well, but instead she began to feel intense kai waves emitting off of him. She didn't have long to ponder about what was happening before her lunged forward and pelted her with his hands and feet. Pan's hands quickly rose to block the multiple blows, but she was unable to return an offense attack. Pan was surprised at just how much his kai had risen in the last three years, and she knew this was only a taste of what his power now was.

"Duck," Trunks stated softly as he pulled away from her and sent a kai blast straight at her.

"What the hell was that for?" Pan shouted angrily. She was angrier with herself for not paying attention then at Trunks for shooting the surprise attack, but she didn't want him to know that.

"You know exactly what that was for," Trunks replied and launched herself towards Trunks intending to assault him before he could put her on the defensive again.

Their spar continued for several minutes before Trunks made another snarky comment that caused the hair on her tail that was wrapped around her upper thigh to bristle. She could remember like it was yesterday the day her grandfather had wished for her to get her tail back.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

"Come out her Pan!" Grandpa Goku said with a huge grin on his face.

"What is it Grandpa?" Pan asked removing the ridiculous party hat Bulma had forced her to wear for her sixteenth birthday.

"I've got a very special birthday present for you," Goku replied with a grin.

When Pan followed her grandfather outside she noticed that the sky was darkening and the dragon balls were glowing on the ground. Pan watched as Shenron was summoned and the sky became black as the Great Dragon curled upwards into the sky.

"What is your wish? Speak." Shenron asked.

"I wish for Pan to get her tail," Goku called out confidently.

"Grandpa what are you doing?" Pan asked excitedly.

"It is done," the dragon replied and with a burst of light the dragon balls once again shot in different directions and everything returned ot normal, except for the furry appendage that shot out from Pan's tailbone.

"I know you have always wanted to feel 'more' Saiyan and decided that it would be my special birthday present to you," Goku smiled and pulled his granddaughter into a hug.

"Thank you so much Grandpa but what if we need the dragon balls to wish someone back?" Pan asked concerned.

"We will deal with that if need be, but this was most important right now," Goku replied letting his granddaughter free.

Pan smiled contently and turned her attention to her new appendage. She had been telling everyone that she wanted a tail since she was small. The desired doubled after Trunks and Goten regrew their tails on their twenty-first birthdays.

**~*~ End Flashback ~*~**

"Do you have some disorder that causes you to zone out instead of focusing on what you should be? Or maybe your clothes are just so tight they are cutting off the circulation to your brain," Trunks called out before sitting down on the floor pretending to yawn out of boredom.

"Screw you Trunks!" Pan shouted furious. She was angry for many different reasons, but the one that made her the angriest was that he hadn't acknowledged her once since he had been home and instead of the happy response she was expecting from him he was being cold and negative. In fact he wasn't even giving her a true spar and was instead just swapping blows.

"Might be fun, but I'll have to take a rain check on that for now," Trunks replied gazing with a smug smile at the now wide-eyed Pan as she processed what he was insinuating.

"Damn you," Pan replied before releasing a kai wave towards Trunks.

Trunks used a pulse of energy to block her blow and then slowly rose to his feet. Pan waited trying to prepare herself for whatever attack he would bring towards her, but she was surprised when he disappeared before her eyes. Pan looked around the room for any sign of him and just as she was about to release a sigh she felt a pair of strong muscled arms wrap around her waist and pull her into a tight back to front hug.

"Did you really think I would ignore you all night Panny?" Trunks whispered in her ear.

"So you have been such an ass just to piss me off?" Pan growled trying to pull his arms off of her.

"Yeah, that just about sums it up. So let me get a good look at you," Trunks said before turning her around and holding her at arms-length so he could look her up and down.

Pan allowed him to look her up and down and found that his lengthy stare made her uncomfortable and angry. She felt her kai began to rise as he took his time looking from her chest to her feet. His blue eyes traveled slowly from her face, down her chest, over her waist, and finally settled on her feet before moving up once more to be met with an expression of rage. Trunks's gaze softened when took notice of her long hair. Pan froze in complete shock as his tail uncurled itself from his waist and began to wrap itself around her middle.

"So what has been happening in your life?" Trunks asked focusing his concentration on Pan's face.

"Nothing besides training and school which is awful since everyone treats me like I'm an alien," Pan replied sourly.

"What do you mean by alien?" Trunks asked, he released her and sat down on the ground before motioning her to do the same.

"My family is famous on both sides so everyone assumes certain things about me. One thing they assume is that I'm easy, but at the same time they believe I'm in a long term relationship with some rich family friend that I constantly cheat on by having lots of sex. I've never even been on a date or kissed so I don't know what they are thinking! The second thing is that I'm super strong and have to keep constant control of my emotions or else I could end up hurting someone. I just wish sometimes that I could be normal," Pan rambled unable to stop the flow of words once they had started.

"I'm sorry Panny," Trunks replied but before he could say anything more a voice broke into their conversation.

"Go change into something proper to train in and then return. I want to see a proper spar between you and the brat," Vegeta called from the door.

Pan hopped up from the ground and grabbed her coat on the way out the door. She headed down the hallway towards a guest room that she used when she spent the night at C.C. She went to the closet and pulled out something to train in. When Pan was making her way back to the training room she could hear Vegeta giving Trunks an earful. Just as Pan entered the room she heard Trunks snap, "I'm aware of everything so get off my back."

"Brat," Vegeta growled lowly, but stopped when he noticed Pan had returned to the room.

Pan stood in the room now dressed in a pair of black capris and a grey sports bra. She had pulled her long hair into a braid that hung down her back. She smiled at the look on Trunks's face when he spotted her. He smiled back before starting to stretch his muscles. He knew that since his father was in the room the fight would be real and he would need the extra flexibility stretching could provide.

"Ready!" Pan called after a minute with a bright smile.

"Okay, Brat are you ready or do you need some more time to prepare?" Vegeta asked sarcastically still angry at his oldest child.

"I'm good," Trunks replied taking his place opposite Pan.

"Okay, begin!" Vegeta announced before leaning back on the door to watch the spar.

Pan surveyed all possible attack methods while Trunks watched her making counter strike plans for any move she seemed to be planning. When she noticed what he was doing she gave up her planning and charged towards him. She brought her leg back high into the air and tried to kick down on him, but she was blocked by a kick of his own. Pan was knocked back and landed on her feet before charging once more. She was beginning to grow frustrated with being knocked back so she started to launch kai blasts to distract him so she could land a punch or kick on his body.

"I have been training while I was away Panny so don't expect this to be an easy fight," Trunks said softly in her ear as he phased behind her to dodge kai blasts.

"Then why are you holding back?" Pan replied bringing her leg up over her head to try to smash him in the face, suddenly grateful that her grandmother had taught her that move. He stumbled back shocked holding his nose for a moment before straightening as she turned around.

"I don't know why don't you tell me?" Trunks asked having had enough of their simple exchange of blows. Trunks began to power up and became a Super Saiyan level two.

"Nice job, but you aren't the only one who can dye their hair without the use of hair dye anymore," Pan replied with a smirk. She began to power up watching his facial expression as her level rose higher and higher until her hair flashed golden-white staying straight in the air momentarily before settling down her back in golden spikes as her teal colored eyes stared at Trunks.

"How?" Trunks asked softly unable to keep his pride at her accomplishment out of his voice.

"Practice and determination mostly, it took Grandpa and Vegeta beating me down to almost death before I could make the transition. Technically I have the power level of a Super Saiyan 2, but because of my lack of Saiyan blood I am unable to have traditional levels," Pan explained tugging on a lock of her hair.

"Amazing," Trunks replied.

"Are you two ladies going to chat or fight?" Vegeta called out a smirk on his lips.

"Fight," Pan replied with a small grin of her own before turning her attention back to her opponent.

They once again began to spar. The speed they attacked each other almost quadrupled and their blows were meant to maim each other in order to win the spar. Pan sent blast after blast at Trunks while he moved closer for kicks and punches aware that he had the upper hand when it came to strength. To the outsider it would seem as if the two were evenly matched, but Vegeta was watching Trunks closely as he began to become more and more discontent at how long it was taking him to overpower her.

Finally after what seemed like forever Pan seemed to be about to make a knockout blow on Trunks, but instead Trunks reacted and used a new move he had not perfected. A kai blast shot towards Pan and when she went to hit it away it broke into several smaller energy balls which ripped into her at such close range causing her to let out a pained scream before collapsing on the floor. Trunks realizing that she was falling rushed forward and caught her protectively in his arms.

"Well Brat it would seem that your Saiyan instinct to prove yourself woke up. How is she?" Vegeta asked and then noticed his son's posture and how he was clinging to Pan.

"Pretty," Trunks murmured.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly as he realized what was happening. He took a cautious step towards his son who turned around sharply cradling the injured Pan in his arms. Vegeta once again tried to move around to the front to see Pan, but Trunks instead growled and narrowed his eyes on Vegeta.

"Brat, I need you to let me take her to her room," Vegeta said softly trying to force Trunks to release her.

"Mine!" Trunks exclaimed barring his teeth at his father.

"Trunks," Vegeta began but was stopped with Trunks moved past him towards the exit of the room. Growling slightly at Vegeta who Trunks felt was a threat to the bundle in his arms.

Trunks carried the unconscious Pan up to his room where he laid her gently on the bed. Once he was sure she was in a comfortable position, he laid down next to her wrapping her tightly in his arms. It didn't take him long before he drifted off into a happy sleep the still unconscious Pan nestled in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 3: Half-Bond

The first thing Pan became aware of as she regained consciousness was that she was surrounded by warmth. She felt content and comfortable and it wasn't until she tried to sit up that she discovered what or who rather was providing that warmth. Trunks had cocooned himself around Pan entangling his legs with hers and pressing his face into her hair on the pillow. The sound Trunks was making was something that sounded like a cat's purr. She started to try and detangle herself from Trunks when she noticed that something was wrapped around her middle that wasn't his hands or feet.

Pan kicked at Trunks startling him awake, "get it off of me!" Pan exclaimed pointing at her waist.

"Tail?" Trunks asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He looked and sounded like a petulant five year old who wanted to get his way.

"Yes, tail. I want you to remove it from my waist," Pan complained again surprised that no one had come barreling into the room by how loud she was talking.

"No," Trunks replied simply, shaking his head. He reached out his arms to try to pull her against him and Pan pushed against him once more to try to get him to let her go.

"Why not?" Pan asked crossing her arms and waiting for his explanation.

"Mine," Trunks replied with a shrug a pout on his lips from her denying him.

"Yes, I know the tail is yours, but it needs to get off of me," Pan responded sighing heavily and wondering if Trunks had his head while they were sparring.

"No, you're mine," Trunks replied and reached out successfully pulling her back against him since she was in shock.

"Grandpa! Vegeta! Daddy!" Pan began to shout screaming hoping that one of them would appear to help her. Trunks kept pulling her tighter against him unhappy that she was feeling scared and trying to calm her down, unaware that he was the reason she was becoming more agitated.

It was a few minutes later when Vegeta came stumbling into the room in a pair of shorts and t-shirt. Bulma was following behind him wrapped in a robe with her hair in curlers. They both came to a stop in the doorway as they tried to take in the scene before them. Trunks was holding Pan tightly who looked like she was going to burst into tears because she was frightened. Vegeta sighed heavily before turning towards his mate.

"I thought you said everything was fine when you came to bed last night," Bulma said placing her hands on her hips.

"Woman, go make some breakfast and try not to burn it," Vegeta growled back at his mate. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him childishly before heading down the stairs leaving her husband to deal with their son.

"Brat, you need to let her go," Vegeta addressed his son from a safe distance at the door.

"No," Trunks replied glaring at his father.

"She's scared and doesn't understand what's going on. If you let her go I can explain to her what is happening. If you don't let me do that she will only become more upset," Vegeta explained and let out a breath when Trunks began to loosen his arms.

"Mine," Trunks replied sorrowfully.

"Yes, yours, but you need to let her go," Vegeta said in a voice that was oddly soothing and very out of Vegeta's normal character.

Trunks deliberated for what seemed like forever before removing his tail and arms from around Pan letting her go. Pan jumped up from the bed and rushed towards the door, afraid that if she stayed near Trunks then he would try to attach himself to her again. Trunks sat up on his knees on his bed his tail flicking like an angry cat behind him.

"Go downstairs Pan," Vegeta commanded and after one last glance at Trunks, Pan did exactly as Vegeta asked.

Vegeta then turned his full attention to his son who looked like he might leap from the bed at any moment to chase after her. It took several minutes before Trunks seemed to regain his mind. Vegeta shut the door and leaned back against the wall waiting for the boy's eyes to clear before speaking.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Vegeta asked softly. Trunks didn't respond, but instead continued to stare blankly at the now closed door.

"I couldn't control it. When she hit the ground last night my brain just completely shut down. My mind kept telling me we won and that she was now ready to be our mate, but some part of me knew that that wasn't the case," Trunks replied softly turning his gaze from the door to his father.

"Trunks," Vegeta said softly moving from the wall towards his son.

"What's wrong with me dad?" Trunks asked placing his head in his hands.

"Do you remember why we talked about you leaving? Can you imagine what it would have been like if you had begun acting this way towards her when she as only fifteen? You would have been unable to complete the bond because she was little more than a child," Vegeta explained and Trunks nodded looking up from his lap.

"You called it a half-bond," Trunks responded.

"Yes a half-bond. It means boy you are well on your way to her being your mate, but had she been fifteen you would have been crushed trying to complete something that she wasn't ready to accept," Vegeta said once more.

"Bonded," Trunks muttered.

Vegeta stood up and moved to the door stopping to look back at his eldest with concern. As Vegeta was about to leave the room Trunks asked where Pan was.

"She's downstairs, but you aren't leaving this room until I get a chance to explain to her what is going on. You can listen, but do not show your face until I have a chance to explain," Vegeta stressed waiting for Trunks to agree before leaving the room and heading down the stairs.

Vegeta made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where his mat sat with his daughter and Pan. Bulma was sitting at the table sipping coffee while Pan stared down at bowl of cereal in front of her. Pan looked very confused and seemed unable to put into words the questions that were in her head. Vegeta was suddenly glad that her parents had gone home last night simply thinking that Pan had fallen asleep in the guest room upstairs.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Bulma asked taking a sip of her coffee.

"I'll explain it all in a moment, but first I need some of that strong smelling stuff," Vegeta said taking a seat across the table from Pan.

Bulma stood to get Vegeta a cup of coffee and then proceeded to sit down beside her husband and mate. Vegeta took a sip and released a grunt as he drank his potent drink.

"What's going on Vegeta?" Pan asked beginning to worry that something horrible was happening.

"I'll be blunt. Pan, I'm sure you are aware of what sex is I doubt your overprotective father would neglect the horrors of sex, to try and keep you from engaging in them. However I do wonder if anyone has explained to you the difference between Human and Saiyan relationships," Vegeta commented almost asking a question, but at the same time answering it before she needed to.

Pan blushed bright red at the topic, but cleared her throat to speak, "I know about the birds and the bees Vegeta, but what does this have to do with Trunks. Is there really that much of a difference between Saiyans and Humans?" Pan asked curiously.

"Saiyans look for a mate that is similar to them in both power and strength. That strength may be inner strength or it could be an actual power level, that doesn't matter. The important thing is that a Saiyan only becomes aroused sexually towards someone who would be equal towards them," Vegeta explained causing the three women in the room to blush.

"I know Trunks has had sex before so you are saying he did that while he wasn't aroused?" Bra asked sharing too much information with her family.

Vegeta cleared his throat very uncomfortable talking about her son's sexual prowess with his daughter, "you two are only Half-Saiyan so you do carry some of the more human urges than Saiyans but once that mating urge has been triggered no one else will do."

"That's all good information for the future, but what does that have to do with what just happened upstairs?" Pan asked glancing at the other people in the room with worry.

"Saiyans form bonds with the person they think is that equal so they may be completely connected to their mate. A Saiyan selects that mate completely instinctually, age and physical appearance has nothing to do with it. The Saiyan who initiates the bond isn't even aware that it is happening until they are in what is called a Half-Bond. The Half-Bonded become very possessive and any interaction with their chosen mate will deepen that bond. The men have a tendency to become possessive and childlike until they get what they want. The younger the Saiyan, the younger he acts," Vegeta explained hoping what he was saying would register with the eighteen year old Half-Saiyan sitting across from him so he wouldn't have to outright tell her.

Pan sat there in shock for what felt like several minutes trying to register what Vegeta was telling her. Bulma on the other hand quickly came to the conclusion and turned to gape at her own mate in shock. She remembered how possessive Vegeta had become and how he had acted like a randy teenager shortly before they started a physical relationship.

"So Trunks is already Half-Bonded?" Bulma asked softly.

"It would seem so and now he cannot control his childlike behavior and the possessiveness will continue to dominate his personality around her until she either accepts or rejects his claim," Vegeta responded, suddenly feeling his actual age.

"So what exactly does this have to do with me?" Pan asked quietly still not sure exactly what was going on.

The others in the room looked at her as if she was crazy, but no one replied as they heard footsteps on the stairs. Trunks had held out as long as he could and was now making his way down the stairs to eat breakfast. He worked almost mechanically grabbing a large bowl and pouring an entire box of cereal into it before dousing it with milk. Bulma looked worriedly between Trunks and Pan but didn't say anything. The entire time Trunks was eating no one spoke around the table afraid to draw his attention. After a few minutes Pan's stomach began to rumble in hunger and she looked down unappeased by the sight of her own soggy cereal.

Not saying a word Trunks scooted closer to Pan and presented his bowl to her for them to share. Pan could hear Vegeta clear his throat to tell her not to do it, but Pan didn't understand what harm could come from eating a little bit of his cereal. She reached forward with her spoon and popped the cereal into her mouth munching on it happily. Trunks smiled and made a purring sound alerting Pan that maybe everything wasn't okay after all.

"Mine," Trunks muttered still munching on his cereal. He looked up a minute later and noticed that Pan was watching him. He turned his attention towards her and leaned her direction. Pulling her long hair towards him he took a deep sniff on the black locks. Vegeta jumped from his chair and started to move towards his son from behind.

Pan felt a shiver start at the base of her spine as Trunks continued to lean closer to her. Pan jumped up from the chair and pulled her hair from his grasp moving to the other side of the table where Bulma was. Trunks slowly rose to his feet and began moving towards her as well as Vegeta moved closer to try to contain his son. Trunks looked like a wild animal stalking his prey as he began to move around the table towards Pan.

"Vegeta why is he looking at me that way?" Pan asked unable to comprehend the fact that Trunks was Half-Bonded to her.

"You really don't get it? He wants to make you his mate, Pan," Bra said sharply huddling closer to the table as Trunks walked behind her.

Pan looked at her best female friend and then quickly looked towards Bulma and Vegeta for confirmation. The two adults nodded in ascent and then Pan turned her attention fearfully back to Trunks.

"Mine, my Panny," Trunks cooed in what he thought was a gentle way. Vegeta moved forward and locked his arms around Trunks who began to struggle against his father's grasp.

Pan began to shake as she saw the intense gaze in Trunks's eyes. She began to take quick steps backwards towards the door looking for her chance to run if Vegeta let Trunks go. Bulma noticed what Pan was about to do and tried to warn her before she made a mistake.

"Pan, trust me when I say running is the last thing you want to do. He's like a predator when he sees prey he will give chase," Bulma replied remembering a similar incident she had experienced with Vegeta.

"I just need to escape him for a little while and then I'll come back," Pan replied getting closer to the door.

"I honestly think I'm going to let you learn the consequences of these actions on your own," Vegeta replied before releasing his son who took off after Pan who was running out the front door. She heard Trunks running after her and she took off trying to put as much distance between them as possible on foot before taking off into the sky. She had barely made it two feet off the ground when Trunks's arms clasped around her waist like a steel band.

"Let me go!" Pan cried out thrashing against his hold. They were hovering above the ground, and Pan knew it was going to hurt if she fell.

Trunks growled in response and hauled her up closer against him. He wrapped his tail around her waist and moved his arms so they held her own against her sides. She tried to escape by thrashing and trying to kick him, but she completely froze when Trunks brought his head down towards her neck. He began to slowly rub his face against her neck while emitting that strange purring sound.

The two remained that way for several minutes before Trunks suddenly relaxed his hold and Pan dropped to the ground on her bottom with a gasp. Trunks blinked several times before sinking to the ground as well. He looked at Pan several times shaking his head several times to try and figure out what had happened.

"I told you not to run," Bulma commented when the two walked back inside a little while later not making eye contact with each other.

"I see you are back in control of yourself for the moment, boy," Vegeta commented to Trunks and Bulma turned her attention towards her lavender haired son as well.

"Yes," Trunks replied sinking into a chair in the living room.

"So what put you back in control?" Bulma asked noticing that Pan was still avoiding eye contact and standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Nothing," Pan muttered softly a blush staining her cheeks.

"I know for a fact that it doesn't just go away on its own when you are with your bond mate. So tell me what really happened to make Trunks feel relaxed enough to return to normal," Vegeta asked sternly glancing between Trunks and Pan.

"He just held me and sniffed my neck. I relaxed and then he came back to his senses and dropped me," Pan replied with a shrug.

"Baring your throat is a symbol of submission," Vegeta commented and Pan had the sudden image of Vegeta teaching a class about being a Saiyan. The feeling passed quickly however and her stomach sank as she registered what he was saying.

"Okay, you better start explaining what the hell this 'bond' really is!" Pan shouted, stomping her foot and dragging an involuntary growl from the seemingly relaxed Trunks.

"Calm down and I'll explain it to you since your idiot father neglected to teach you basic Saiyan facts," Vegeta replied, shooting a nervous glance at Trunks knowing that at any time Trunks could snap.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 4: So That's a Bond!

Trunks had remained in his chair gazing blankly at the wall in front of him while Pan sunk quietly into the couch waiting for Vegeta to start talking. Bulma perched herself on the edge of a seat as well waiting for her mate to find a way to start his discussion about bonds since it was such a private and personal thing. When Vegeta finally turned facing away from everyone and beginning to speak, Pan found that she was hanging off every word.

"You know Saiyans are complex creatures, but Saiyan males are even more so. My father explained that each person has what feels like a gravitational pull towards someone else. I guess you humans would refer to it as soul mates, but for Saiyans it means much more than that. It doesn't matter race or species to a Saiyan what matters is compatibility and equality. When a Saiyan finds that person what we refer to as a one-sided bond is created," Vegeta told sighing deeply.

"Why is it called a bond?" Pan interrupted.

"It is referred to as a bond because it means the complete joining of mind, body, and spirit," Vegeta replied letting the information sink into the girls head before continuing.

"For a Saiyan a one-sided bond can be the most painful experience of their lives, and if the bond isn't furthered it most likely means that the Saiyan will die. If the chosen bond mate however reciprocates affection a Half-Bond is established. If a bond is broken it means that the person's heart will break and most likely that person will die," Vegeta explained looking at his wife and then at his son.

"So you are saying that because I was attracted to Trunks as a child he developed a Half-Bond with me? Why when I let him sniff my throat did he suddenly calm down and return to 'normal'?" Pan asked blushing slightly once more remembering the feeling of Trunks so close to her.

"When a female allows a male to be close enough to mark a person it is a symbol of submission and acceptance. The neck is where the Saiyan male places his mark. It's strictly instinctual and usually done in the heat of intercourse. The acceptance and vulnerability of baring that spot to him shows that you are willing to become his mate," Vegeta responded.

"If you want to see what a mark looks like then come here Pan," Bulma motioned.

Pan stood and made her way over to Bulma's side surprised when the woman removed her jacket and tilted her head to the side. On her neck was a scar of what looked like four teeth. It looked like it had been there awhile.

"A Saiyan's mark is how he binds the female to him. It binds the couple eternally and although it doesn't kill the mate when their bond mate dies it does cause great pain and it is impossible to find someone else. That's why there is no such thing as divorce and Saiyan's never remarry. That's one of the reasons Saiyan's take it so seriously," Vegeta continued.

"Pretty Panny," Trunks mumbled his eyes following Pan's every move.

"Brat," Vegeta snapped and although Trunks didn't look away from Pan he didn't do anything either.

"So you're telling me that unless I choose to spend the rest of my life with Trunks then he will probably die, and if I choose to be with him we are going to skip the whole dating thing and just straight into bed together followed by husband and wife?" Pan asked her breaths coming in shorter gasps as she began to feel like she as trapped.

If there was one thing that made Pan feel very uncomfortable that was feeling like she didn't have control. Currently she felt like all the power in her situation was in Trunks's hands and that if she made the wrong decision or waited too long then he would suffer the consequences. She saw Trunks shift and made a conscious effort to try to logically think everything through, but she couldn't focus on anything except for the death sentence she would be giving Trunks if she said no. She had feeling for him from childhood, but was that enough to base a lifetime commitment on?

"Vegeta will all this possessiveness stop if I complete the bond?" Pan asked glancing a Trunks who was intensely staring at her.

"It will once you mate with him," Bra responded walking down the stairs and into the room.

"When I mate with him?" Pan questioned noticing that Bra had not hinted that she had a choice.

"My Panny?" Trunks asked leaning forward in his chair his eyes becoming glazed.

"I think I feel the need to train, Trunks come with me," Vegeta demanded yanking his son out of the chair and practically dragging him up the stairs and out of the room.

Once the men were gone Bra and Bulma looked at Pan with secretive smiles. Pan was staring up the stairs where Trunks had just exited with a look of longing on her face that she didn't quite understand.

"Do you have more questions Pan?" Bulma asked pulling Pan's attention away from the stairs and back to her.

"Do only males mark their mates? Why does Trunks keep acting this way? How come my parents never told me about all of this? How do I make this decision?" Pan rambled sinking into the couch and placing her head in her hands.

"Easy there girlfriend," Bra said with a laugh reaching out and placing a comforting hand on Pan's shoulder.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning of your questions and see if we can answer them all," Bulma replied, but drew a blank on how to answer the questions. Bra however seemed to have asked the same question already to her father.

"Dad once told me that only the strongest Saiyan females will mark their mates as well. He said that since the mating process is instinctual that neither party knows what's going to actually take place until the event occurs," Bra replies.

"But if it is so instinctual why do you not hear about Saiyan women acting like five year olds?" Pan asked.

"Dad said that's because we have the ability to give life and although I'm still not sure why that has anything to do with it. He also said that if we find someone we want to make our mate that we become more demanding and almost force the male into becoming our mates," Bra continued.

"Okay then, next question," Pan accepted with a nod, "Why is Trunks still flickering between sullen adult and childlike stubbornness?"

"Trunks is still acting that way because his instincts are overruling his mind. His emotions are running right under the surface and those urges keep telling him to mate with you and nothing else. The pressure of that is pressing down on the parts of the brain that allow him to act like an adult and put him more into a childlike state. When Vegeta was going through the same thing he acted more like a teenager and he did not want me out of his sight for an instant. I remember one night I woke up to find Vegeta standing at the edge of my bed staring down at me. I screamed so loud that I woke up everyone else in the building," Bulma replied laughing at the memory.

"So he's acting that way because his brain is telling him he has too. It's the Saiyan 'I like you' mechanism?" Pan said sarcastically.

"Pretty much and the last question I can't give you an answer to, only your parents can. I'm assuming Gohan thought that since you are only ¼ Saiyan and since there is only one Saiyan male that is not family around you that you wouldn't be affected. I definitely do not think for a minute he considered Trunks to be a contender in your life," Bulma finished with a sigh.

"I guess I can understand that, but I'm not happy about it," Pan replied.

The three women continued to talk for a long while until Bulma stood to get some work done down in her lab. Bra and Pan remained seated in the living area. It was about an hour later and the girls were watching some martial arts movie that Pan had picked out, when Pan decided to continue their conversation about bonds.

"Why is bonding so important to Saiyans?" Pan asked when the story of the movie was just the two main actors talking.

"It's almost as necessary as breathing to Saiyans. When Saiyan's find that equal it gives them extra strength while at the same time opening a channel of communication to that person that would never be possible on any other level," Bra explained taking a sip from the lemonade her grandmother, Bunny, had brought to them.

"A channel of communication?" Pan asked confused.

"A bond is not just a physical thing. A bond ties you to that person and I know Father mentioned it but I don't think he explained the details in depth. You know how your parents can stare at each other for a long time and suddenly they have reached some decision and you are left wondering when they talked about it? That's a true bond. Bond Mates as Father calls them are allowed unlimited access to each other's minds. Father says that it's so they always know if the other is in trouble but it also allows the ones that are bonded an intimate way to communicate," Bra explained.

"Wow that part sounds good, but I don't know if I like the lack of privacy. Why didn't my Dad explain this to me?" Pan questioned with a sigh.

The two friends knew almost everything about each other and Bra recognized that Pan was having real difficulty believing that her father would keep this from her because he didn't think it was a possibility. She knew Pan loved her father deeply, but she also knew that Gohan had always been very protective of his only child.

"I have to admit Pan; I still can't believe my brother chose you to be his mate. If it happens then we will be sisters!" Bra exclaimed trying to lighten the mood, but was surprised when Pan's face sank instead.

"Do I really have a choice? Vegeta said that if I broke the bond then Trunks would be in excruciating pain and might die," Pan replied with a sigh looking down at her hands.

"You always have a choice Panny," Trunks's tired voice carried from the stairs.

"Trunks!" Bra exclaimed while Pan continued to stare quietly down at her hands.

"Can I talk to Pan alone Bra?" Trunks asked quietly.

Bra must have agreed because Pan became aware that she was suddenly alone in the room with Trunks. Trunks sighed and moved forward to take a seat beside her on the couch. Sinking down onto the soft cushion beside her he positioned his body so that he could watch her. Pan looked up and turned as well her hands still locked together in her lap.

"I guess I should apologize for my recent behavior. I know this is more than you want to handle and I'm sorry for my lack of control," Trunks replied looking completely worn out.

"That's not really your fault. I think your behavior has more to do with our strange heritage and the hormones in your system," Pan said trying to lighten the mood.

"Pan, I've been back less than a day and all I've caused is problems," Trunks replied with a sigh of defeat.

"Trunks," Pan said softly.

"I feel like it might have been a smarter idea for me to stay away permanently," Trunks told her with a false laugh.

"What the hell? No that would not have been a 'smarter' idea!" Pan exclaimed looking as if she was going to reach out and punch Trunks.

Trunks stared at the woman beside him with disbelief. He couldn't believe just how much she had grown in the last three years. He gave a small smile before turning to lean forward placing his elbows on his knees then linking his hands.

"So, what have you been up to while I was gone?" Trunks asked, changing the subject.

Pan glared at Trunks's change of subject but answered anyways, "I've been helping out your mom part time at Capsule Corp, while finishing up my senior year of school. Oh and Grandpa made a wish on my sixteenth birthday for my tail."

"What do you mean you got your tail?" Trunks asked surprised.

Pan grinned and unwrapped her tail and Trunks zeroed in on the furry Saiyan tail. Trunks grinned seeing it, because he knew how much she wanted it.

"Wow, I'm happy for you! How has school been?" Trunks asked.

"It's high school how do you expect it to be? It's definitely not the same since I haven't been skipping like I did three years ago," Pan replied with a laugh.

"Hey that was your choice. Your father wanted to beat me and turn me into a Saiyan mantelpiece, when he found out you were skipping. I had to beg my mom to help me so Gohan didn't murder me," Trunks said relaxing back onto the couch.

"You Saiyan males have this overprotective issue as well as a possessiveness of things you think belong to you," Pan commented while shaking her head.

"Not a fair comment," Trunks growled out, irritated suddenly.

"I thought it was a fair assessment. If you want to act possessive and think that it makes you protective, then why shouldn't I put you into the same category with my father? You and I both know that he's the most overprotective man there is, but I honestly might have to start reassessing that if you keep behaving the way you have since you returned Saiyan hormones or not," Pan replied standing from the bed and placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh shit that's a great idea Pan lets irk the man who already has a problem containing his emotions. An irrational Saiyan female is not what I want to be dealing with right now, especially one who doesn't quite grasp the situation and one I'm already Half-bonded to!" Trunks yelled out rising from the couch and running his hands through his hair.

"Fine! If that's the way you feel then I'll leave!" Pan shouted as well and shoved him as she rose to her feet. As she tried to make her way towards the door Trunks stepped into her pathway so she could not move.

"That's not what I really want Pan," Trunks said with a sigh. Pan could tell that he had to fight to stay in control. His fist was clenched at his side and she could see his knuckles were turning white.

The two stared at each other for what felt like several minutes before Trunks suddenly lurched forward grabbing her arm and propelling her into his embrace. She didn't try to fight him, but instead wrapped her arms around his waist. He was her best friend and she had missed his, but with everything happening she had not been able to accept that he was back.

"I missed you Trunks," Pan said softly.

"I missed you Pan, and I'm really glad you kept your promise to me. Your hair looks beautiful," Trunks replied and Pan's cheeks reddened at the compliment.

Pan relaxed into his embraced and closed her eyes breathing in his scent while listening to the steady pounding of his heart. Before she knew it she was swept off her feet and taken up the stairs to his room. She was placed down on his bed and as soon as her head touched the pillow she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 5: Two Weeks Later, No Progress

Two weeks had seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye. During that time Pan had gotten into a fight with her father and had only seen Trunks once. Vegeta knew from personal experience that if he could get his son to concentrate on fighting instead of a female that it was entirely possible for Trunks to act 'normal'. Pan however couldn't stop the blush that would stain her face every time she remembered waking up in Trunks's room after falling asleep on him.

**~*~ Flashback ~*~**

Pan was surrounded by warmth as she awoke, this time however she didn't feel frightened. She noticed that instead of Trunks being asleep beside her he was already awake and staring down at her. Pan smiled up at him and then slowly sat up pushing the sheets off so she could rise to her feet.

"Sorry about that," Pan commented embarrassed that she had fallen asleep while hugging him.

"No problem, I think you should do it more often," Trunks replied with a wink startling Pan.

Her brain tried to rationalize his comment and the only thought she could come up with was that he was flirting with her. Shortly after the thought crossed her mind, the words came out of her mouth, "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes," Trunks replied back.

"Trunks that's not funny," Pan replied unable to stop the blush staining her cheeks.

"No it's not funny and I'm serious," Trunks replied a strange growl starting in his chest, making her aware that Trunks might not be as in control of himself as she wanted to believe.

As he moved forward towards her he stopped and she stared at him a moment before realizing there was an approaching kai. Pan quickly realized that her father was coming and so with one last glance at Trunks, Pan headed down the stairs to meet her father. She had barely made it to the foot of the stairs when Gohan barreled through the door into the entryway.

"Pan Son, get your ass outside," Gohan demanded glaring at his family friends who were just watching the unfolding scene from the couch.

"What's wrong dad?" Pan asked moving towards the door like he had asked.

"I have not got one bloody phone call telling me that you are okay, but instead when I call I get Vegeta who tells me that you are 'mating' with Trunks and can't be disturbed. So tell me what the hell do you think is wrong?" Gohan shouted angrily, turning his glare from his daughter to Bulma who burst out laughing.

"Vegeta did you make a joke?" she asked her husband who didn't reply but continued to watch some news show on the television.

"I assure you Gohan that no actual mating has taken place under my roof, but there is something we need to talk about," Bulma continued standing up from the couch looking first at Pan and then at Trunks who was standing on the bottom stair.

"We can discuss whatever it is after I take Pan home. You are grounded young lady for as long as I see fit, which very well might be the next twenty years," Gohan replied grabbing Pan's arm in a loose, but firm hold causing the already emotional Trunks to move forward with a growl.

"Trunks," Pan muttered softly drawing her father's attention. Pan turned her attention towards Trunks's family who was looking at the situation developing apprehensively.

"My Panny," Trunks demanded moving in front of Gohan. Pan noticed that when Trunks stood at his full height he was as tall as her father if not taller.

"She most certainly is not!" Gohan replied with a glare pulling Pan closer to him.

"Daddy, don't provoke him," Pan whispered but her father didn't pay attention and instead tried to turn and walk out the door. Trunks flashed in front of him and refused to budge turning his attention to the place where Gohan was holding onto Pan's arm.

"Mine," Trunks said again and gestured for him to release Pan.

"If you let her go I think he'll be much more accommodating, Gohan. I really think we need to have that talk," Bulma said once more.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

The rest of the incident was a blur for Pan because once her father let her go she remembered Trunks stepping up beside her and grabbing her hand holding onto it tightly. She could hear her father arguing with Trunks's parents and turned her attention to study the young man holding onto her. Trunks was watching the scene in front of him and she saw that he was the man she had spoken to the night before and not the childlike Trunks she had had to deal with the morning before.

It was about an hour before Gohan had managed to yell out most of his problems with Bulma who would simply yell back in return. Pan could remember distinctly Bulma at one point asking for her father to 'get the giant broom out of his ass.' Vegeta noticed that the conversation was going nowhere fast and insisted that Trunks follow him upstairs to spar, and after a minute Trunks agreed and followed his father up the stairs.

Once they left the room Bulma released a sigh and lowered her voice trying to calmly explain everything to Gohan. Gohan turned his attention angrily to his daughter who was fed up with his complaints. Pan rolled her eyes to her father and took off out the door flying towards home without another word.

After the fight with her father they hadn't spoken to each other much. Since that morning two weeks had passed, and Pan returned to school becoming so buy that she had to rely on Bra for any news about what was happening. Bra told her that Trunks had taken over C.C. from Bulma who stepped into a position as Vice President instead of acting CEO.

Pan had been tempted several times to skip class to congratulate him, but she knew that would only make things worse with her father. She also wasn't sure how that would affect their already strained relationship. Pan couldn't quite come to grips with being bonded to Trunks.

Pan walked into her next class and walked up the rows to the place where her desk was located. She loved history, but her current teacher was very fact based and didn't make his lectures very entertaining. Pan slipped into her desk and listened as the man began to discuss major scientific advances and how one corporation had made such a difference in discoveries.

"Miss Son, who is the current President of the Capsule Corporation? Also what is the relationship of that individual to the company?" the teacher asked moving his glasses up farther on his face.

Pan laughed at the question, but looked around wondering if he really thought no one knew. She noticed several hands shot into the air, hoping that Pan would get it wrong so they would have a chance to answer. She turned her attention back to her teacher and stared down at him until he responded tersely, "I'm waiting."

"The current president is no longer Bulma Briefs, but instead her son Trunks Vegeta Briefs. He took over the company from his mother who is Bulma Briefs. The position of president of is passed from one generation to the next if the child is scientifically a genius like Bulma, Trunks, and Bulma's father before them. Trunks and his father Vegeta like to compete in the Fighter Tournaments as well. Anything else?" Pan recited, smugly grinning down at her teacher.

"Stalker!" one of the girls shouted, but Pan simply shrugged in response assuming that the girl was upset because she knew more than her.

The teacher cleared his throat and shifted back and forth for a moment before continuing to speak once more, "Right. As a special guest Mr. Briefs has agreed to take a few minutes out of his busy schedule and pay a visit to our class. He has agreed to explain a little about what Capsule Corps has done for us."

Pan turned visibly pale when the teacher had finished speaking. She felt her pulse begin to race as her palms started to feel clammy. Pan had just released a shaky breath when the door opened and the tall lavender haired man I had just been discussing entered the room. He stood at the front of the room in a pair of grey slack paired with a crisp black button down shirt with the first two buttons undone. Pan knew the minute he sensed her kai because his eyes sought her out and his gaze softened.

"Mr. Briefs welcome! Thank you so much for agreeing to speak with us today," the teacher exclaimed drawing Trunks's attention away from her.

"It's a pleasure," Trunks replied with a business smile, that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Pan heard many of the girls around her sigh dreamily while they checked out Trunks. Pan rolled her eyes when she noticed that the girl who had called her a stalker had begun to doodle his name in hearts on her paper. Trunks was speaking to the teacher about something, but would occasionally turn his eyes to make sure she was still there.

"Mr. Briefs feel free to discuss whatever you would like with the class about Capsule Corporation," the teacher exclaimed enthusiastically before taking a seat on the side to observe.

"Good afternoon. My name is Trunks Briefs, and I am the President of Capsule Corps. I'll give you a little background, but I would like to make this more of an open forum today. I will open the floor for any questions you might have as soon as I'm through giving you a little background," Trunks replied and launched into a discussion of what C.C. does and why it's beneficial.

Once he was done speaking his announced once more that he was taking questions and then he placed his hands into his slack pockets and leaned back against the teacher's desk with a smile. The girl who had been tracing his name on the piece of paper stood up to ask the first question. She smiled brightly and batted her eyes before asking him three consecutive questions, "Is your name really Vegeta? Are you really a fighter? Are you single?"

"Wow that was straight to the point," Trunks said with a bemused laugh, "Yes my middle name is Vegeta. My mother refused to have it as my first name even though that's the tradition of my father's family. Yes, I do fight in the tournaments whenever I have the opportunity," Trunks replied.

"You didn't answer the third question, and you did say we could ask any question we wanted to," the girl asked flipping her short brown hair over her shoulder with a grin.

"So I did," Trunks replied with a sigh. He looked uncertain and she noticed that he was becoming tenser. She noticed that his arms seemed locked at his side like he was trying to control himself and Pan realized that was exactly what he was doing. Pan sighed realizing she needed to get out of the room as soon as possible to avoid a mishap.

"Can I step outside, sir?" Pan asked quietly and before the teacher could answer Trunks released a grown of discontent. Several people turned were staring at the young businessman with confusion but Pan continued to stare at the teacher instead of Trunks.

"No Miss Son you may not, now please have a seat and pay attention," the teacher replied sternly which caused Trunks to growl once more.

Pan sat back down slowly and tried desperately to avoid moving at all. She knew that if she accidentally moved too quickly or made the wrong move that Trunks would lose control. If Trunks lost control he would be the biggest news story the next day. She could see that he was going to hurt himself trying to keep himself in control, but she didn't know what to do. She was grateful when people began to ask questions about the company instead of about his personal life. She noticed that he began to relax and concentrate on the questions instead of on Pan.

The hour seemed to pass very slowly and when the teacher finally announced that it was almost time to trade classes she began to slouch. Pan thought that they had made it through the whole class without anyone getting hurt. Everyone began to stand as the bell rang. She was gathering her materials when she noticed the brunette with short hair approaching Trunks.

"My name is Suzuka Izumi. Will you go out with me?" the girl asked in a flirty voice.

Pan couldn't help the small noise of shock and slight jealously that escaped from her throat at the girl's tenacity. It took her about two seconds to realize that was a big mistake. She heard a gasp from Suzuka and turned her attention towards Trunks who was now slowly stalking his way towards her. Pan's heart began to race as an unknown feeling mixed with fear. The teacher looked completely confused as to what was happening. Pan barely registered what Suzuka was saying or the fact that there was still a few other students in the room. Trunks suddenly stopped in front of Pan's desk.

Pan stood slowly knowing that if she took off running it would only cause him to chase her. She remembered vividly what happened the last time she did just that. Pan knew that she was afraid of what Trunks would do without anyone to put a stop to him, but she also knew that she was curious about it. He stood in front of her eyeing her up and down. She remembered how tightly he had held her just two weeks ago as they embraced and a blush stained her cheeks.

"Panny?" Trunks asked innocently before reaching out to pull her to him.

He pressed his chest against hers and moved his face to her shoulder where he rested it breathing in her scent. He whispered her name against her neck in a tense breath. Pan felt his lips lightly touch a spot on her next before he relaxed holding her loosely in his embrace. She assumed that the place his lips touched was the place he wanted to place his mark on her.

"What are you a couple with him? Fine I get it, no need to show off," Pan heard Suzuka at the front of the room, but didn't respond.

Trunks moved back from Pan and turned towards the voice. His brow was sweaty from his effort to stay in control. Pan was about to say something to him, but he waved her off instead. He grabbed her hand and picked up her bag before pulling her from the room. He led her down the hallway and out the front door.

"What are you doing?" Pan asked.

"We need to talk," Trunks replied pulling her out to his limo that was waiting.

He was about to open the door when they both stopped dead. The feeling that something wasn't right struck them both. Trunks's eyes that had been dilated and unfocused snapped to clarity as he realized the implications of whatever he was feeling. He growled again, but this time she had the urge to do the same. Before Pan could say anything more Trunks whispered a harsh command to his driver and instead pulled Pan close to him as he used instant transmission to transport them both.

They arrived outside of C.C. almost directly in front of Vegeta. Vegeta stood with his arms crossed staring up at the bright sky as if he was waiting for something. The feeling that Pan and Trunks had felt was obviously an unfamiliar high level kai. Pan wasn't sure if it was friendly or not, but she couldn't help but feel that whatever it was no one wanted to take any chances.

"What the hell is that?" Trunks asked his father.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta asked and Pan became aware that her grandfather had appeared as well.

"I have no clue what it is. I don't want to take a chance on it being unfriendly. I think we need to be prepared," Goku said in reply. The years had made his wary on any new enemy or friends approaching his home.

"I agree," Vegeta replied.

"I think we have about three days," Goku predicted putting his hands behind his head and stretching.

"Time chamber?" Vegeta suggested.

"I think so," Goku replied once more.

"Then we need to gather everyone and go there now," Vegeta replied.

"I'll go tell everyone else and have them head to Kami's Lookout. Vegeta you take Bulma and the others who are here up there now. I think that'll be the safest place for everyone since we know nothing about this person friend or enemy," Goku began and everyone complied. Pan laughed when she heard Vegeta complain about 'some third class Saiyan ordering the prince about' as he walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 6: Kami's Lookout

Pan stood on the edge of the Lookout. She stared down into the clouds trying to ignore the growing speculation and conversation from the group gathering behind her. It didn't take long for the group to begin to bicker about what exactly was going on. Trunks stood next to Goten who was excited about the possibility of a new fight. Goten in an effort to try and catch Trunks up on everything he had missed over the last three years was pointing to everyone while discussing any new techniques they had learned or if they were even active fighters anymore. Pan rolled her eyes at her uncle, but was glad that he was keeping Trunks focused on something.

When Goku finally made his way to Kami's Lookout it was hours later and he had tried to reach as many of the group as possible. Pan moved away from the edge and closer to the group as they began to discuss the incoming energy.

"We don't know anything about this approaching energy except that it has a high level of kai. For all we know it could be friendly, but at the same time I do not want to be taken unaware. I asked you all here with the hope that we could spend the next three days training and preparing for the approaching kai. I also wanted to make sure that those who do not fight would be in a safe place," Goku explained causing a few of the others to scratch their heads in confusion.

"What energy?" Yamcha asked coming to stand beside Bulma.

"The energy that we felt approaching earlier today or were you too 'busy' with one of your 'friends' to notice," Vegeta snapped causing Yamcha to redden in embarrassment.

Pan sighed and moved to stand next to her Uncle Goten who placed an arm around her shoulder and casually leaned against her. Pan jumped slightly when she felt something else. She glanced down and noticed that Trunks had wrapped his tail possessively around her waist. She turned to glare at him but noticed that his attention was completely focused on the other people and that he had acted subconsciously towards her.

"The plan is for us to go in pairs into the Time Chamber to prepare for any possible battle," Goku continued ignoring Vegeta's jab at Yamcha.

"How are we going to split up the days them?" Goten asked cracking his knuckles.

"Well since we have three days we need to allow our first line of defense to go in ahead of everyone else so they have time to recuperate after they come out," Bulma answered strategically.

"So basically some of us are here to act as guard dogs for the women," Yamcha muttered, sensing that he was considered weak.

"Yes," Vegeta answered.

"First day will be Vegeta and Goku, Second day will be Goten and Gohan, and the third day will be Trunks and Uub. Remember that a day in the chamber will equal one year out here," Bulma said with a smile as she read off a list in front of her.

"Day three won't work Bulma," Goku said softly from across the room. Vegeta agreed with a nod beside him.

"Why's that?" Bulma replied upset that they didn't like her plan.

"It needs to be Pan instead of Uub if the Brat is going in. Otherwise he doesn't need to go in at all," Vegeta replied.

"Why?" Goten asked looking first at his friend and then over at his father.

"Because if Trunks goes into the Time Chamber for a year he will most likely due to his bond breaking. He's already been suffering because he has not completed his bond yet, but being that far away from his bond mate would kill him," Goku responded looking pointedly at Trunks and then at Pan.

"Pan is not supposed to get involved with any of our fights," Gohan complained.

"Then you would keep one of our stronger fighters from going into that room as well?" Goku said to his son who looked down for several seconds.

"Look I know you don't agree with the situation, but I implore you not to be the cause of my son's death," Bulma commented finally understanding the implications of what Goku and Vegeta were talking about.

"Fine," Gohan whispered softly through gritted teeth. Gohan felt that he had just lost his daughter to Trunks.

"Then it is settled," Vegeta responded in a businesslike manner, before walking away from the group to ready himself to enter the chamber.

Pan watched as Vegeta and her Grandpa entered the chamber then there was nothing left to do but set up the beds. Kami's Lookout was beginning to look like a refugee camp. Bulma had set up Capsule Beds and had assigned everyone a specific place. Then she had assigned duties to each person to be completed each day. Pan glanced down at her watch and was shocked to see it was only four in the afternoon. She stretched her muscles before going in search of something to do.

She was about to give up hope on finding anything interesting to do and ask her mother if they needed any help with the cooking when she spotted a group of her friends beginning to spar. Krillin, who was now going bald naturally, was turned towards Yamcha for a battle. Yamcha stretched his hands above his head and then brought them down in an old school boxer pose. The two older Z-Fighters then launched themselves at each other and Pan found that she was drawn to watching the competition.

It took about two hours before Krillin and Yamcha decided to call it quits because their stomachs were growling too much to keep going. Pan smiled when she noticed that between the two fighters Krillin had actually won because he landed more blows than Yamcha. The group of her friends and family that had been watching the two began to walk to the outdoor area that Bulma had set up for everyone to eat at. Pan took a seat next to her father and mother. Pan was surprised to see Goten and Trunks sit down at the opposite end of the table from her.

Pan felt saddened that Trunks had decided not to sit near her, but she understood that it was all about control. Pan began to dig into the food gulping mouthfuls of good home cooking. She looked up and noticed that every other Saiyan was eating the same way while the humans were eating at a much more reserved pace. Pan had never understood the reason why she always felt so voraciously hungry, but she figured it had to do with the Saiyan part of her being most dominate.

"Chi-Chi this is amazing!" Krillin commented before taking in another mouthful of chicken.

"It wasn't just me cooking," Chi-Chi replied almost daintily eating at her own food.

Nobody else said anything for a while, but a general thank you as the continued to scarf down their food. Once Pan was done she knew that her duty would be to help clean up the dishes and make sure they were washed for the next day. For the ladies it would be right back to the kitchen to make some snacks for later that night. Pan stood gathering the plates and heading towards the kitchen completely unaware of the conversation about her taking place as she left.

"I don't like it one bit Videl," Gohan said with a sigh leaning back away from the table.

"Gohan she's older than we were when we got together," Videl responded softly.

"That was different," Gohan replied and Videl snorted before rolling her eyes at her husband.

"How was that any different? My father wanted to kill you because you decided that we needed to mate before we even finished our last year of high school. If it wasn't for your mother you probably would have carried through with the wedding and everything without getting permission. The worst part was it didn't stop you from making me your 'wife' Saiyan style and trying repeatedly to start a family," Videl replied standing up from the table.

"I know that and that's why I don't like this. We were too young and she's still my little girl. He's much too old for her and will expect certain things from her that she's not ready to fulfill yet, and honestly if you think I'm going to let a child of Vegeta's," he stopped when he saw that Pan was returning.

"Honestly, it's not your choice," Videl replied and then walked away from her husband letting him mull over those thoughts.

The rest of the evening passed much the same as the afternoon did. After Pan finished helping with the dishes she was shooed from the kitchen. She headed outside where the Z-Fighters were sitting around sharing stories about the adventures of their youth. Pan laughed and smiled at some of the more humorous stories.

"Do you remember that time when we were on our way to fight the androids and then suddenly Bulma shows up with a little lavender haired baby? We all thought it was Yamcha's even though the boy had such a sour look on his face. I will never forget the surprise when Yamcha told us who the real father of Trunks was," Krillin said laughing.

Bulma smiled at the memory and looked over at her son who looked more and more like his father except for the purple hair. Trunks looked back at his mother with one eyebrow raised, surprised that he had never been told that specific story. Bulma just smiled back.

"Well how about the fact that you ended up married to one of those androids we were heading off to fight," Yamcha shot back in response to Krillin.

Eventually it grew much too late to sit around and talk so Pan left to find where she was going to sleep dragging Bra with her. It didn't take long to find it and she looked around at some of the other already sleeping Z-Fighters. Bra quickly crawled into the bed and fell asleep leaving Pan to sit on the edge of her bed to wound up to actually sleep even though she felt exhausted. Pan decided to walk around for a few minutes before crawling under the covers.

After an hour she decided to see if her uncle or Trunks was awake so she could have someone to talk to. Pan quietly walked into the other room full of bed. She moved first to her uncle's bed and poked him several times, with no luck. She gave up when Goten started muttering about waffles. She then turned her attention to the bed beside Goten where Trunks was sprawled across the bed dosing. He had an arm thrown over his eyes and his body was stretched out over the end of the cot. Pan smiled as she reached out to flick his nose gently. He moved in his sleep to try and shoo away whatever was disturbing his sleep. Pan smiled once more and reached out to flick him again. She continued to flick him gently wondering how long she could keep it up before he awoke.

She reached out prepared to thump him on the forehead when she was grabbed and yanked forward on top of Trunks. She began to squirm trying to get free, but she went completely still as she felt his tail wrap around her waist. Pan thought he was going to yell at her for annoying him, but soon realized that even though he had grabbed her he was still sleeping soundly. She tried to move to free herself, but every time she would squirm he would hold onto her tighter. She leaned up trying to force his arms to let go, but soon heard a discontent growl coming from him. She sighed and decided to rest for a moment before trying again.

She didn't want to wake everyone else because that would only cause her more embarrassment. Pan didn't know how Trunks would react if he was awoken and she definitely didn't want to confront her father. She knew that if she powered up she could probably shock Trunks enough to get free but it would cause everyone else alarm and that was something they didn't need when there was a possible enemy approaching. As she continued to figure out a plan of escape her eyes began to feel heavy and as she listened to the rhythmic beat of Trunks's heart she drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 7: One Day More

Pan didn't wake up until the next morning when she felt the urge to go to the restroom. She lay still for several moments until the urge because a necessity and then she began to open her eyes. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was black. She blinked several times trying to figure out if she had gone blind or what exactly was hindering her view. It took her a few seconds more for her sleep clouded brain to register that it was actually Trunks's shirt. She tilted her head up to look at his face. His eyes were closed, but he had a smile on his lips and his arms tightened slightly suggesting that he was aware he had her in his grasp.

Pan tried to pull away from him in order to stand up, but was met with resistance. After several attempts to free herself she let out a small growl and yanked up trying to get out of his arms. A slight chuckle from her captor alerted her that he was awake which only infuriated her more. Reaching down she grabbed his tail which had once more wrapped itself around her middle. Trunks's chuckling immediately turned into growling as she began to pull on his sensitive tail. Pan suddenly let go of him when he flipped them to pin her on the cot underneath him.

Pan's breath became shallow as she felt the full weight of the Saiyan male settle over the top of her pinning her to the bed. His eyes showed that he was irritated, but also showed that he was feeling pleasure at having her pinned where he could keep an eye on her. Pan realized that this wasn't a good position for anyone to walk in on and began thrashing about underneath him, only to stop when she felt him push more against her and he growled deeply at her.

"Let me go Trunks," she whispered angrily.

"You were pulling my tail. Why would I do something nice for you when I have you right where I can keep an eye on you?" Trunks replied in a voice that suggested he was only half in control.

"Because if you don't you'll have to deal with a bigger problem," Pan whined unable to battle her urge to go to the restroom for much longer no matter how much the rest of her body was telling her to stay where she was.

"What bigger problem?" Trunks asked with a grin.

Pan blushed before muttering, "I have to go to the restroom," followed by kicking him in the knee. Trunks grunted and moved off of her standing beside the bed as she jumped up and rushed out of the room into the bathroom. When she was done she decided it was time to shower before breakfast. She went back to her bunk and noticed that Bra was still sprawled on her own bed making 'wheezing' sounds. Pan smiled at her friend's sleeping habits before gathering her stuff and heading back towards the restroom. She wasn't sure how Kami and Mr. Popo had running water this high up but she wasn't about to complain to them.

After her shower Pan felt much better and she headed out of the room to see what was for breakfast. She knew that in just a few hours her father and uncle would be going into the time chamber and then it would be just twenty-four hours more and then it would be her turn. When she made it to the table she happened upon a scene she did not expect this early in the morning. Her father stood in front of Trunks in a fighting pose while Trunks just stood opposite him arms crossed looking too much like his father.

"I don't care what the hell you think is acceptable. I refuse to allow you to make a move on my daughter while the rest of us sleep," Gohan exclaimed powering up to Super Saiyan 2.

"Chill out Gohan. Nothing happened; you wouldn't have been able to sleep through it if something had. We are two consenting adults so what business of yours is it anyways if something happens?" Trunks replied.

Gohan didn't reply, but instead charged at Trunks. Pan stopped in the doorway and had to adjust her eyes against the sun so she could watch what was happening at an accelerated speed. Trunks was acting more on defense than offense allowing Gohan to continuously rain blows on him, but never allowing one to connect any place that would cause real damage. Trunks had also powered up and the two were on even ground. Pan looked towards her mother who stood to the side arms on her hips glaring at her father.

"Mom, what is he doing?" Pan asked walking to her mother's side.

"Your idiot father thinks that you and Trunks were having sex last night and that he needs to have Trunks compensate for it by allowing him to beat the crap out of him," Videl replied rolling her eyes.

"Your father is not going to be satisfied until they settle this so let's go ahead and eat while we wait. No point in going hungry," Bulma responded and motioned to the table full of food in front of her.

"Aren't you worried that my dad is going to hurt Trunks?" Pan asked as a nasty sounding boom occurred somewhere behind her.

"If that boy gets injured it would probably serve him right," Bulma said with a sigh sitting down at the table.

Pan didn't say anything more, and sat down at her place at the table, but she didn't have the appetite to eat either. She felt her eyes constantly drawn back to Trunks who was finally starting to use some counter moves of his own. She watched Trunks as he did a roundhouse kick sending her father flying back into the ground. Gohan quickly recovered and flew back towards Trunks attacking once more. The fight continued and Pan lost track of how long the battle had been going on. She knew that the others had finished eating and left her sitting at the table, but she couldn't seem to break away from watching. Pan wanted to interfere, but knew if she did that it would only make her father angrier, but she wanted nothing more than to step out there and beat some sense into both of them.

"What the hell is going on here?" a voice called out from behind Pan and she turned just in time to see a beat up looking Vegeta who was sporting a pretty badass looking beard and her Grandfather who looked pretty much the same.

"Vegeta, Grandpa!" Pan called out jumping up and rushing towards them, but she suddenly stopped when she saw that both elder men were irritated.

"Nice beard," Bulma commented walking out from the kitchen and drying her hands on a dishtowel.

"What do you think you are doing woman? Why are you letting this foolishness continue? There are more important things going on than this!" Vegeta announced flying between the two fighters. Trunks pulled back before he touched his father, but Gohan continued forward smashing his leg into Vegeta who used a pulse of energy to send Gohan into the ground.

"Vegeta," Goku said softly showing his displeasure at the violence, but did not interfere.

"We come out of that room after a freaking year to find that instead of preparing like you should have been, you were instead fighting each other like women," Vegeta said angrily to Gohan, earning an irate 'hey' and 'what the hell' from the women present.

"It's none of your business, Vegeta," Gohan commented as he climbed back to his feet.

"Really? How is your attacking my offspring none of my business? While I know he is more than capable of taking care of you, I know it would upset your mate," Vegeta said shocking those present that he was complimenting Trunks's abilities.

"Now how about instead of beating each other up, we act like adults and have a discussion," Goku called out walking towards the group.

"You are upset because my brat is going to be mated to your brat," Vegeta commented leaving no question as to the event being uncertain. Pan felt the blush staining her cheeks. She looked down at her feet embarrassed that they were discussing her like she wasn't even present.

"They are not going to mate," Gohan replied with a glare.

"So you would rather watch my son die? I promise you boy if something happens to my child you will have me to deal with and not even Kakarot will stand in my way," Vegeta growled out.

"I don't care what happens to your child if he thinks he's going to be able to lay a hand on my daughter," Gohan replied and was shocked when Chi-Chi suddenly appeared in front of him and slapped her oldest son across the face.

"Calm down, Chi," Goku said soothingly stepping towards his wife.

"I can't believe that this matter is such a problem for you Gohan. If we had held up the same rules for you that you are trying to enforce on Pan then what would have happened to you and Videl? Would you have rather we had forbidden you from pursuing Videl? In fact maybe you should take a look at your wife who is fairly disgusted by your actions. Wake up Gohan. Go into the time chamber and spend the year in the room coming to grips with the fact that your daughter is an adult now and it's her choice," Chi-Chi demanded and Gohan looked dejectedly at the ground, but said no more.

Pan stood to the side with wide-eyes before walking away from the scene. She walked back towards the building and inside stopping beside the open door to the time chamber. She sat down and waited at the door wondering how long it would be before her father made his way towards this room. Pan had started to doze off sitting outside when she heard the approaching footsteps of her uncle and father.

"Dad," Pan called out standing up in front of him.

"Pan," Gohan replied tensely.

"I wanted to talk to you alone for a minute before you go in," Pan responded again unable to keep the slight quiver of nervousness out of her throat.

"Go ahead, I'll be right over here waiting," Goten said with a gesture towards the room.

Pan and Gohan stood silently for several moments. Pan looked down at her feet and then up into the eyes of the man she loved as only a daughter could. She sighed and then tried to figure out how to put into words what she wanted to say without upsetting him even more.

"You know I love you, but there are just some things in life that are going to happen to me that you can't prevent," she began, "I am growing to grow up, get married, have children, and eventually one day I am going to grow old and die. I am a fighter and that's something you can't control because I am too much like you and mom. I know that Trunks wasn't even on your radar as a potential boy problem because you thought the age difference would put an end to that. I don't expect you to be happy about it and if I'm honest I haven't completely accepted it either. I know I cared deeply for him as a young girl and now I'm coming to accept that it's changing into something more. Even if I marry him that doesn't mean I'm going to stop being your little girl, it just means that I'm growing up," Pan finished stopping only once for air.

Gohan remained quiet for several minutes and the only sound that could be heard was Goten tapping his foot against the wall. Pan was surprised when Gohan suddenly moved forward and pulled her into a tight embrace. Pan wrapped her arms around her father holding him tight against her.

"I know you are growing up and I think that's what is bothering me the most. It's good to hear that you haven't just accepted this relationship with Trunks and that you are trying to figure things on your own. It makes me glad to know that you don't just accept it when he says that he is your mate. I want you to be in love and I want you to make your choice on your own, not because that's what everyone is telling you is the right thing to do," Gohan replied pulling Pan against him even tighter.

"I know that dad, and you have to remember that you raised me. Any decision I make will be based on what you have taught me and I always try to think everything through," Pan replied.

The two hugged for a minute more and as they started to pull away they felt the sudden weight of Goten as he launched himself into them shouting, "Group hug!" Gohan threw his arm out throwing his little brother off of him who was grinning ear to ear. After saying goodbye to Pan Goten turned and headed back towards the door followed by Gohan who smiled at his only child. Pan felt that he was beginning to accept that there were certain things he couldn't change.

Pan returned outside and headed towards the main group feeling like hours had passed, but she knew only a few had actually passed since she woke up. When she made it outside she noticed that Bulma and Vegeta were missing and that her grandpa was sitting on the edge of Kami's Lookout staring at the sky. She saw that Bra was sitting at a table playing cards with several of the other Z-Fighters, and finally she noticed that Trunks was leaning against the building on the opposite side with his eyes closed.

Pan realized she had a choice to make and had to decide which direction she wanted to go. Her decision was made for her however when he grandpa turned towards her and motioned for her to come sit beside him. Pan looked back in Trunks's direction for a moment before moving towards her grandpa.

"Pan you know I'm not very good at giving advice right?" Goku asked looking up at his granddaughter as she slowly lowered herself into a sitting position.

"Well, Grandpa I don't know about that," Pan replied with a teasing smile.

"It's true, there's no need to deny it, but I do feel that I should tell you something that might make a difference to you," Goku said again leaning back a bit and placing both arms behind his head.

"Saiyan's don't just look for the person that best suits them like Vegeta explains it. Saiyan's look for the person they think of as their other half, their soul mate. To have an affection that strong for someone one word cannot sum it up. Saiyan's don't use the word love, but that doesn't mean that the emotion is not felt. When I met Chi-Chi I didn't know for a longtime that she was the one I wanted to be with, but when I realized it there was no force on Earth that could stop me from being with her. Your father was the same way actually. You may not know this but Trunks is fighting a daily battle within himself trying to keep himself away long enough for you to have a choice. Three years ago Vegeta told him to leave because he could see the bond forming between you two, and he knew that you were much too young to understand the ramifications of what was happening. If you keep him waiting much longer however Pan he's going to grow sick, and weak," Goku explained causing Pan to stare at her hands in surprise. She raised her eyes once more and looked towards Trunks noticing for the first time that he was paler now than he had been just a few weeks ago.

"I'm afraid," Pan whispered and her grandfather just smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder letting her know that he understood and that it would all be okay.

The rest of the day passed quietly and Pan kept herself busy, but when night came Pan found herself unable to sleep once more. She rose from her bed and walked outside standing on the edge of the Lookout gazing up at the stars. She felt this uncontrollable urge to find Trunks and stay wherever he was. She felt like she was constantly fighting herself on making decisions. It was almost thirty minutes later when she came to a decision. She wasn't sure if she was making this decision out of sleep deprivation or if it was truly her desire, but she walked back into the building and to Trunks's bed. She stopped at the edge and looked down at him for only a minute before climbing into the bed beside him aware that everyone else would be able to see in the morning and she didn't have an excuse, but not caring in the least. Almost automatically his arms and his tail wrapped around her cocooning her in warmth as Pan snuggled closer against him she felt a light kiss placed on her forehead before she drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 8: Into the Room of Space and Time

The next morning was déjà vu to Pan, with one major difference. Pan had chosen to put herself into the predicament and she was going to accept the consequences. Opening her eyes slowly and looking up she was very surprised to find Trunks looking down at her and twisting a piece of her long hair around his finger. When he saw that she was looking up at him he smiled down at her before rolling out of the bed to stand. Pan blinked several times before crawling out of the bed as well.

"Good morning," Trunks said with a grin.

"Morning," Pan replied with a blush staring down nervously at her hands.

"I'm going to go grab breakfast. Are you going to head that way as well?" Trunks asked sounding far too casual for Pan.

"I think I'm going to grab a shower first. Can you make sure there is some food left over for me?" Pan asked trying to sound as casual as Trunks was. Trunks nodded and then walked out the door.

Pan's brain was on autopilot as she began to walk towards the shower area she was almost at the door when she remembered she needed to grab some things from her bag to change into. Turning around she made her way back to her assigned bunk and gathered up her stuff before once more making her way into the bathroom to shower and change.

When she finally finished and had made her way outside it was to find an almost empty table with piles of dishes, and Saiyan's that were patting their stomachs in content. Pan noticed that there didn't seem to be much of a selection for her to choose from but she moved towards the table anyways.

"Pan where have you been this morning?" Videl asked noticing her daughters distraught look at the lack of food.

"I took a shower before coming out here to eat. Is there enough for me?" Pan asked pulling a plate in front her and trying to decide what she would be able to eat of the left overs.

Before Pan could spear anything with her chopsticks she was lifted out of her chair and placed down on the lap on one very content lavender haired Saiyan. Pan blinked several times before looking down at the plate in front of her that was piled with her favorites. She dug in not caring how she came to be seated in front of the food. It was as she was stuffing her eighth pancake in her mouth that she noticed all the noise around her had stopped and that everyone was staring at her.

"Is it good?" Trunks whispered in her ear as he leaned forward, alerting her to where she was seated as well as why everyone was staring at her.

Pan could do nothing but nod in response her face turning bright red in response. Trunks noticed that she had stopped eating and frowned slightly before nudging her to make her continue to eat. Pan only shook her head squirming on his lap. Trunks reached around her capturing a sausage in between his chopsticks and bringing it up in front of her face trying to tempt her to eat, but Pan was too embarrassed. It wasn't until Pan heard Vegeta laugh that Trunks turned his attention away from her and realized they were in a very public venue.

"Father?" Trunks asked keeping his voice very low.

"Don't father me brat. You need to be more aware of your surroundings. It seems your mate is not one for public displays," Vegeta replied and watched as Pan squirmed once more.

Trunks sighed and released his hold on Pan who shot out of his lap with a plate of food and dashed inside once more. She walked to her bed and fell onto the mattress scarfing down the rest of the food before falling face forward into her pillow. The noise Pan was making startled the still sleeping Bra awake. Bra jerked up and looked around for what had awoken her and when her eyes settled on Pan she figured she had located the source of the noise.

"What's wrong Pan?" Bra asked sitting up and stretching.

Pan continued to groan into her pillow sounding like she was trying to explain her problem, but not being easy to understand. All Bra could understand from her mumbling was something about Vegeta, Trunks, and men being idiots. Deciding that she was going to have to press Pan to get any good answers out of the girl, Bra stood from her bed and flopped down on the side of Pan's.

"Does this have anything to do with the reason you haven't spent the last two nights in your own bed?" Bra asked with a grin.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Pan exclaimed banging her head on the pillow in front of her several times, "I'm an idiot and so is your damn brother!"

"Uh-oh what did he do?" Bra asked crossing her arms.

"He pulled me onto his lap during breakfast. That apparently didn't bother me too much however because instead of trying to get away I started to scarf down all the food he saved for me. What's wrong with me?" Pan complained continuing to beat her head into her pillow.

"Well if I started to list off all of those reasons then we might be sitting here all day," Bra responded with a laugh. Pan lifted her head from the pillow to glare at her best friend. Bra cleared he throat before continuing, "You can't honestly tell me you haven't at least started to figure it out yet."

"Figured out what?" Pan responded oblivious to what Bra was insinuating.

"Figure out that you are and have been for some time in love with my brother," Bra replied and at the look of shock on her best friends face she continued, "Pan, you have had feelings for Trunks since you have been walking. Sure those feelings started out in the friend category, but you know you were pretty much in love with him when he left. Now suddenly he returns and here his is basically throwing himself at you, but suddenly you can't get away from him fast enough."

"I have not!" Pan exclaimed sitting up quickly.

"Really you can honestly say that. I know what your reasoning is, don't get me wrong. You are looking at someone who is going to be a permanent fixture in your life and it scares you, but if you don't hurry up and make a decision he's going to be hurt. Then that relationship is going to be altered in such a way that you may never be able to regain what you've had with Trunks for the last eighteen years of your life. Just because a relationship becomes romantic doesn't mean that you have to lose the friendship part," Bra explained and Pan's eyes widened.

"When did you get so smart?" Pan asked teasingly.

"Hey, I don't read all those magazines for nothing. You can do all the fighting you want but I know a lot more about boys," Bra replied and the two dissolved into giggles.

Pan knew that Bra was right and that her biggest obstacle was the fact that she was feeling rushed, even though she knew Trunks wasn't pushing her in anyway. She also knew that she would be sharing a 'yearlong' day with him in less than an hour. She knew something was going to happen in that chamber, but she didn't want to give it too much thought. She was proud of him that he had figured out a way to keep his Saiyan impulses at bay until she was ready, but she could also tell that it was causing him pain.

"Pan your father is coming out of the room," Videl called from the doorway and with a nod Pan stood up and walked towards her mother.

"What is it mom? You look like you have something on your mind," Pan asked her mother as they walked towards the room.

"I have a lot of things on my mind and don't know where to begin. Pan you have grown up right before my eyes and it seems now that we need to have this conversation before this thing with Trunks becomes anything more or anything more happens," Videl said softly and Pan felt the red blush that was becoming common for her stain her cheeks once more.

"Mom," Pan muttered looking down at the floor.

"You knew this conversation was bound to happen at some point. I've very concerned about you going into that room with no one but Trunks and not knowing how you truly feel about it. I understand the reasoning, but I'm not sure I accept it. Unlike your father however I can come to terms with it if that's what you want. After all I knew you and Trunks belonged together several years ago," Videl said with a laugh stopping to lean back against a wall.

"What do you mean?" Pan asked.

"There are just some things that a mother knows Pan. Now my concern with this whole misguided adventure you and Trunks are about to embark on is that you will become so wrapped up in it that you will forget about everything else. I don't want you to forget about important things like your future," Videl continued.

"Mom, you and I both know that the plan is for me to go to college after graduation," Pan replied not catching onto what her mother was trying to subtly hint at.

"Yes and that's terribly hard if you are also raising children on the side. Not that I don't think Trunks would be a good father it's just that I don't really see him agreeing to give up his day job to be a stay at home dad. Now don't get me wrong he wouldn't pressure you into giving up your dreams either, but you'll find yourself wanting to do just that," Videl explained shaking her head. Pan got the distinct impression that her mother was speaking from experience.

"Mom, I love you, but you're kind of scaring me," Pan said bringing her arms over her head in a nervous gesture.

"I guess, what I'm really saying is that I want you to try to wait until you are ready to have children," Videl said bluntly causing Pan to freeze mid step.

"Wait to have ch-chi-children?" Pan stuttered out finally understanding what her mother was concerned about.

Videl began to walk once more leaving a wide-eyed Pan frozen to the spot. Pan blinked a few times before running to catch up with her mother. The deep blush on her cheeks let Videl know that her daughter hadn't given any thought to what might actually happen in the time chamber. It also allowed Pan to realize how serious this situation was and that it was long-term and not short-term.

When they reached the room where the Time Chamber door was Gohan and Goten were already standing outside it. Both men looked beat, but there were grins on their faces. Gohan walked over to his wife and daughter wrapping his arms around them and pulling them into a hug, placing a kiss on top of each of their heads. Pan looked up at her dad with a smile which he was returning as well. Apparently the year in that room had given him some time to relax and Pan couldn't even begin to imagine what was going to happen to her during that year she was in the room.

"Alright Trunks, Pan, it's time," Goku called out alerting Pan that it was her turn to go into the room.

"Now when you exit the rest of us might already be embroiled in a battle, we don't know yet. You must spend the next year furthering your abilities as much as you possibly can. You can save your other activities for the few hours a night you sleep," Vegeta explained and Pan nodded before catching what he was hinting at.

"Trunks, I expect her not to be pregnant when she exits this room," Goku announced to Trunks.

"Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed whipping her head around to stare at the person she never expected to make such a comment.

"It's a year and the Brat wants to bond with you, it is a possibility, but you have to be able to fight as well. We don't need an overprotective mate running bullheaded after his pregnant mate," Vegeta explained looking first at Pan and then turning towards his son.

"She'll be fine," Trunks said softly from the place he was leaning against the wall. He flashed a grin at his father that was much too similar to his father's.

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of," Vegeta muttered softly before ushering the two towards the chamber door.

The two entered side by side as the door shut behind them. Goku and Vegeta shared a look as they wondered what exactly would take place between Pan and Trunks as the door shut in front of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 9: Two of Twelve, What the Hell?

Pan turned as she heard the door snap shut behind her. She turned to face forward once more taking in the massive amount of white space in front of her. In the center of the surrounding white was a building. She walked towards it and noticed that it seemed to have everything they would need for the next year, but nothing for entertainment. There was no beautiful landscape, no comfortable space, it was just an area for them to train and destroy.

Trunks didn't seem bothered by the lack of scenery and instead quickly made his way into the building. Pan followed after him noticing the wall of books that he was heading towards. He looked through the titles and selected one before placing it on the table a moment later. He turned and looked at Pan who was still looking around aimlessly.

"Alright we had better get to work," Trunks announced reaching his hands about his head to stretch. The black tank top he wore rose slightly giving Pan a flash of tantalizing skin underneath.

"Already?" Pan asked, but started to stretch her muscles out as well.

Pan pulled off the hooded sweat shirt she was wearing revealing her sports bra and then she removed her sweat pants to reveal the pair of athletic shorts she always wore underneath her clothes. Each of them moved out into their own section of space practicing kicks and jumps, pounding the air like an invisible enemy. That routine continued for the rest of the day until the two were so exhausted, that they couldn't form words by dinner time. After dinner they continued once more until Pan was so tired she basically fell into her bunk.

The next morning Pan arose later than Trunks and padded across the wood floor to find Trunks already in the midst of training. Pan found herself just watching him. Each motion he made was fluid and everything seemed planned. Pan was entranced by him and stepped more into the open area to watch. It was about five minutes later when she suddenly saw a kai blast barreling towards her.

"Shit!" Trunks gasped out when he saw that she was in the way of his blast.

Pan threw her hands up to protect herself glad that it seemed to be only a small energy blast. When the blast slammed into her she collapsed to her knees from the force of the blast. Trunks flew over to her and landed beside her checking her over for any visible wounds. Pan got the image of an oversized puppy as he checked her over and she couldn't stop the laugh that escaped her.

"What the hell Pan?" Trunks complained yanking her forward into his embrace.

Pan stayed still for several minutes before wrapping her arms around his back. They remained like that for several minutes before Trunks pulled back his eyes glowing with desire. Pan felt trapped under his gaze unable to make a decision on what she should do. His eyes flashed as he began to lean towards her. She could feel his breath on her face and that was when her brain suddenly jump started and she pulled away out of his arms leaving Trunks sitting there confused and hurt.

"Sorry," Pan muttered heading off towards the bathroom to shower and change.

When she was done changing she dressed and then headed to grab a bite to eat. Once she was finished eating she took a deep breath and made her way out into the training area once more. Her brain was in a million different places, but she knew that she needed to focus solely on training. Trunks was shooting off more kai blasts and making them boomerang back at him where we would add more energy too them and send them off to attack him once more.

"How long have you been training?" Pan asked as she started stretching.

"Awhile," Trunks responded in a clipped tone.

"Oh," Pan responded unable to figure out how to make him continue a conversation with her after she had rejected him that morning.

Pan began to power up to train shadow boxing once more with an invisible enemy. It was two hours later when she heard a pause in Trunks routine. She noticed he was leaning against the building watching her fight. She didn't say anything but instead continued her routine going from attack moves to defensive moves, and then she started using her kai. She felt that if she was concentrating on those things than she could keep her mind off of Trunks and what had almost occurred earlier.

Several more hours passed before she stopped to go grab something to eat glad that there seemed to be a constant storage of food to be eaten. Once she had refilled her stomach she headed out to begin her routine once more powering up to her Super Saiyan level. Trunks seemed to be doing the same thing although his process of trying to stop increasingly powerful kai blast were interlaced with his practice of defensive and offensive moves.

When she finally felt like she couldn't keep going any more she stopped and began to get herself ready for bed and she wanted to try once more to have a conversation with Trunks. She waited until his paused in his training, breathing heavily and wiping the dripping sweat from his brow. She moved towards him hoping that he wasn't as upset with her now as he was earlier.

"What Pan?" Trunks asked startling her because she didn't know he knew she was there. The sharpness in his tone made her aware that he was still unhappy with her.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier, but," she stopped unsure of what to say.

"But, what? I'm getting freaking tired of all this Pan," Trunks replied turning around and looking at her with confused eyes full of emotions.

"I'm sorry," Pan replied again shuffling her feet on the ground.

"Fine, whatever," Trunks replied emotionless.

Pan stood there for several seconds staring at his back. She almost wished that she was dealing with the hormonal Saiyan version of Trunks instead of this cold, detached version. She sighed and started to walk back into the building her shoulders slouched and tears beginning to fill her eyes. It was as she was beginning to climb the stairs back into the building that she heard his voice call out to her. She immediately turned to look at him once more. He approached her slowly and stopped when he was directly in front of her.

"I have a challenge for you. At the end of next month we will fight each other and each winner will get one request granted from the loser, no questions, and no denials. The only requirement for the battle is that we cannot interfere with each other's training for the rest of this month," Trunks issued his challenge calmly, waiting to see if she would accept his terms.

"Any request?" Pan asked worriedly.

"Any request within reason," Trunks replied, not letting any emotion show.

"Okay," Pan said after a few moments of silence and then she stuck her arm out to accept his terms. When his hand touched hers she could feel shivers travel up her spine. She had a sinking feeling that her agreement was a bad idea but it was too late to back out now. Trunks walked by her and immediately headed into the building falling into his bunk and facing away from her leaving her with her thoughts.

The next month and a half passed in a blur of training and silence. Pan found that the only time Trunks would talk to her would be for one word responses or to ask for something. It was honestly beginning to drive Pan crazy, and she had tried several times to get him to have an actual conversation with her without any success. Pan found that she was marking off each and every day on the calendar. Finally the morning of the challenge arrived.

Pan woke earlier on that day showering quickly and making her way to the kitchen to eat a large breakfast. Even though she had hurried Trunks was already waiting for her outside when she was finished. He sat with his arms crossed and his eyes closed meditating. She made her way slowly over to him and stopped when she was directly across from him.

"Are you ready Pan?" he asked uncrossing his arms and rising to his feet.

"I'm ready, but I don't know if you are," Pan returned trying to lighten the mood.

"We shall see," Trunks replied and without another word launched himself towards her.

He bombarded her with a barrage kicks and punches. Pan threw her arms up defensively trying to figure out the timing for his attacks so she could get in an offensive attack. Suddenly he caught her with a short range kai blast causing her to throw both hands into a protective position in front of her face. Before she could even move after the blast had dissipated she was slammed into the ground by a powerful high kick. Pan climbed to her feet angrily her power level shooting up as she rushed towards him attacking him offensively.

The battle continued with the two trading blows for over an hour before both individuals decided it was time to get serious. As they powered up the two tried to see who had the highest power level. Although Pan knew that it wasn't always the person with the highest power level that won. When Pan felt that she had reached the peak of her power she stopped and was surprised when Trunks's power continued to rise.

She didn't have time to comment on it because Trunks quickly launched himself forward towards her once more and their battle continued at high speeds. Pan and Trunks continued their battle for several hours more until both were struggling to stay on their feet. Pan was starting to look much worse for wear than Trunks. She was holding onto one of her arms where Trunks had landed a nasty blow as well as several gashes on her skin. Trunks on the other hand just had a nasty gash on his leg from one of her attacks. She gulped in several breaths of air before charging forward at him once more landing a punch in his face. It didn't faze him and he immediately retaliated with an attack of his own.

Trunks spun around and hit her with a roundhouse kick knocking Pan back several feet. Before she could get her footing back he was there attacking her with punches and kicks. Trunks landed a good blow to the side of her head and one to her stomach sending her to the ground where she remained and did not move. Trunks stayed where he was for several seconds expecting her to climb back up and attack once more, but she remained down so he made his way to her side.

Trunks looked down at her limp form before crouching at her side. He check to make sure she was breathing and then pulled a sensu bean from the bag he always had on him before forcing it down her throat. His outer mannerism portrayed a sense of calm that he wasn't feeling on the inside. He picked her up cradling her gently as he made his way back into the building laying her down on her bed as if she was made of glass. Trunks remained by her side for several hours making sure that she was breathing and that she was healing.

It was twelve hours before Pan began to awake. As she slowly sat up she became immediately aware of the pounding in her head, but otherwise she felt fine. She also noticed that there was an empty chair pulled up beside her bed. She stood up looking down at her bloody clothes and remembered the events that had happened previously. Walking from the room she made her way towards the center of the building where Trunks sat eating a bowl of cereal.

"Good morning," Pan said softly afraid that Trunks was still angry with her.

"Morning," Trunks replied motioning towards the seat across from him.

"Thank you," Pan said after she had seated herself and began to pour her own bowl of cereal.

"Don't thank me just yet. You forget that you lost our wager and now you owe me, and I plan to collect on that right after breakfast," Trunks replied with a grin as he popped his spoon into his mouth.

"Okay," Pan replied softly and began to munch on her meal just glad that he was speaking to her.

After finishing her food she moved to stand directly in front of his chair deciding to just get it over with. He had already finished eating and was instead reading a book looking much too relaxed. When he noticed where she was standing he placed his book down and turned towards her. He looked her over from head to toe making sure the wounds had closed and that the sensu bean had worked its magic.

"Do your worst," Pan announced.

Trunks huffed before standing up, "Now remember the terms to our agreement. No matter what I request you can't turn me down."

"I never back out of a promise Trunks you know that," Pan replied upset that he didn't trust her to follow through with their agreement.

"Right, just remember you said that," he said softly before stepping even closer wrapping his arms around him middle and pulling her forward gently. She stood very tensely in his arms but he continued to hold her until he felt her arms wrap around him as well. She leaned against him breathing in his scent that was very distinctly masculine. His hands rubbed up and down her back in a comforting way for what seemed like forever before moving up to her shoulders pushing her back slightly. She looked up at him with wide-eyes wondering what was happening. She knew seconds later when he leaned forward and captured her lips crushing her against his body once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 10: Turn Around, Turn Around

Pan felt like she couldn't breathe as she concentrated on just the sensation of Trunks's lips pressed to her own. She felt her arms go stiff as she clung to Trunks unsure if she wanted to pull him closer or push him away. Trunks decided to take advantage of her uncertainty by pressing his lips against her even tighter trying to memorize her taste and feel. She felt her knees began to weaken so Trunks lifted her up causing her legs to wrap around his waist.

It wasn't until she felt her back touch the bed that her brain kicked in alerting her to what was really happening. He broke away from her for just a moment and she saw that his eyes were glazed with desire before he covered her once more. His lips continued to explore hers entering her mouth and trying to coax her tongue to play with his while at the same time his hands began to move over her body. Eventually he became unsatisfied with just kissing her lips and his head moved down to place kisses along her neck. She heard a groan and was shocked when she realized that she was the one making that sound.

"Trunks, we need to stop," Pan gasped out trying to grab his hair and to turn his attention upwards.

Trunks fought against her pull and continue to place kisses along her neck and shoulder. She yanked harder and was finally able to get him to meet her eyes. She quickly realized that Trunks had checked out and his Saiyan instincts had completely taken over. She began to squirm trying to break out of his grasp afraid of how far Saiyan Trunks would want to go.

Trunks began to purr distracting her and she found that the sound made her relax against him as he continued to place kisses on her. When he finally made his way back to her lips she responded tentatively unable to stop herself. Finally he slowly pulled away and wrapped his arms around her laying his head down on her breast. His eyes were closed and his tail was wrapped firmly around her upper thigh, but from what Pan could tell he was settling down to sleep.

Pan slowly drifted off to sleep as well and the next time she awoke left her feeling awkward. As she opened her eyes she hoped that Trunks would already be up and had left her or he would be asleep and she could escape, but she wasn't that lucky. As she slowly opened her eyes she saw that Trunks had propped himself up on one arm and was gazing down at her. She jerked up and leapt from the bed staring back at him cautiously. Trunks who looked very relaxed stretched before rising from the bed.

"Good morning," Trunks said with a grin as he stretched his back.

"What the hell?" Pan muttered unable to comprehend everything that had taken place.

"Come on Panny, you better get dressed so we can get to work," Trunks replied turning around and beginning to walk from the room headed towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

Pan's jaw had opened in shock at Trunks's nonchalant nature, and it widened as he exited the room whistling. Once Trunks was out of the area Pan continued to stare after him for several moments before giving up and making her way to change and eat. If he didn't want to talk about it then she wouldn't bring it up either. She made a decision that she wasn't going to allow him to mess with her mind.

After changing and grabbing a bite to eat she made her way outside to find Trunks standing and waiting on her. He had removed his shirt and swapped his pants for a pair of shorts. His hair which had already been long to start was now pulled up in an almost bun on top of his head.

"Alright so here's what I thought we would do," Trunks spoke startling Pan who had been gazing up and down his body.

Trunks had always been physically fit, but she had never realized just how sculpted he looked. He continued to speak as she once again began checking him out. She noticed that he had a few scars from earlier battles, but instead of taking away from his attractiveness it only add more. His shorts were slung low on his hips revealing indentions in the skin that spoke of how much work he had put into training. Trunks paused to take a breath and realized that Pan was watching him. Trunks grinned looking a lot like his father as he crossed his arms flexing the muscles there causing Pan to blush as she realized she was caught.

"I'm taking it that you didn't hear a word I said?" Trunks asked.

"No, I'm sorry. What did you say?" Pan replied trying to pretend like nothing had happened.

"I said that since our little competition seemed to work so well that let's make a bigger one this time around. How would you like to make a wager on half a year, well really that's only four months more. I'll even let you pick the terms to our agreement if you win. The difference is we will train together to make each other stronger up until that point," Trunks explained trying to look innocent while he created a plan his Saiyan side approved of.

"What kind of terms?" Pan asked looking at the person she had always considered her best friend with worry and concern.

"Anything I want, or anything you want. In fact we don't have to specify those terms until the day of the competition," Trunks continued.

Pan took a few minutes to try and decide if it would be worth the risk, but she couldn't come up with any reason good enough to say now. She extended her hand towards him to accept the deal. The next few months seemed to pass in a blur of activity. The two would talk during meals and rest time, but when they were working the only words spoken were suggestions for improvement. It didn't take Pan long to classify the evening with Trunks as an 'incident' and push it from her mind unaware that Trunks was using that same evening as a way to keep himself in control.

Trunks's Saiyan side had taken a short break feeling more confident in his pursuit of his mate. Trunks still would have moments of possessiveness of Pan, but he kept trying to keep himself at bay. Trunks was starting to feel pained if he wasn't touching her, but he kept telling himself that he had to bide his time to make her feel comfortable enough to be with him. His Saiyan side would sneak out once in a while however and try to seduce her.

"Trunks watch your hand!" Pan demanded as she tried to remove his hand from her upper thigh where it was currently resting.

"Sorry," Trunks replied with a wink.

As the two continued to spar Trunks was unable to stop himself from trying to turn it into a sexual advance. As Pan tried to roundhouse kick him he grabbed her leg and pulled her flush against him. Pan growled in frustration unable to understand what was going on. Each day he would take his touches and flirtations a little farther trying to figure out her boundaries and it surprised him when he noticed the boundaries were changing based on what he was doing to her.

The sixth month mark approached rapidly and the agreed upon competition arrived. Pan had achieve a whole new level of power as had Trunks and although Pan couldn't seem to become any other level than Super Saiyan still her power level was distinctly rising. Trunks had also been pushing his power as well and felt that he was on the cusp of a new level.

"Alright Pan, do you want to state what our terms are going to be before or after the match?" Trunks asked standing calmly waiting for her.

"After," Pan muttered softly a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Okay," he replied and then there was only quiet.

It took just a minute more before the two launched into a fight. They started attacking each other trying to overpower the other to see who would come out victorious. The day grew long as they seemed to be on equal footing and as evening began to approach and the two began to tire Pan decided that she would try to use his own 'techniques' against him. As he tried to move forward to punch her she ducked and came up behind grabbing a handful of his rear causing him to jerk in surprise.

"What?" Trunks asked unable to keep the surprise and desire out of his eyes.

"Two can fight the way you have been the past few months," Pan replied and then shot a kai blast towards him.

"Not fair," Trunks replied and ducked as it came soaring over his head. He phased behind her running his hands down her side before wrapping them around her waist. "Are you sure this is the game you want to play?" he asked as he brought his lips close to her ear.

Pan reached back and cupped the side of his face before responding, "Positive." It took him two seconds to realize what she was about to do as she brought her leg up to smash him in the face turning around and attacking him. Pan continued to flirt and flee and Trunks was quickly becoming tired of it. Trunks shot several kai blasts at Pan before appearing behind her and tackling her to the ground. Pan tried to free herself but he pinned her down under his weight capturing her wrists with his hands. Pan looked up at him in shock and tried to decide what was happening. She assumed that this was the hormone driven Saiyan version of Trunks instead of the Trunks she was used to.

"What is that look on your face for?" Trunks asked causing Pan to look at him in surprise.

"What look?" Pan asked trying to free her wrist from his grip.

"The look that suggests that you are afraid I'm going to bite you at any moment," Trunks replied and almost slapped his forehead at how close to the truth that actually was since his mating instincts were running high.

"Which Trunks are you?" Pan asked and Trunks's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant.

"What do you mean?" he asked when he couldn't come up with an answer.

"I mean are you the weird hormone driven Trunks or the Trunks that I grew up with?" Pan asked and Trunks suddenly realized that she thought he was basically two different people.

"I'm both," Trunks replied letting her wrists free, but not moving off of her.

"What?" Pan asked.

"Pan, I hope you don't think that I would ever hurt you. It takes both parts to make up the man in front of you. My Saiyan side can be a bit controlling at times, but I understand limits and try not to overstep boundaries. I mean think about it here I was three years ago a man attracted to a much younger girl. I didn't want to force that girl into a relationship she didn't want so I approached my father to figure out what would be the best thing to do. My father suggested that I leave in order to give that girl time to grow up before pushing her into a relationship. The times I would become childish was my Saiyan side worrying that you would reject me and the more of a chance you gave me the more control I would have over my urges," Trunks explained and Pan just stared up at him from the floor silently.

"Oh," Pan replied after several minutes unable to say anything more.

The two continued to remain in their current position. Trunks watched as everything began to slowly seep into Pan's brain. He was surprised when a smile began to appear on Pan's face. She reached up and pulled his head down towards hers planting her lips against his. Their hearts began to pound as she continued to place light kisses on his lips. She pulled back slightly and stared into his eyes that were full of emotions.

"You were attracted to me before you left?" Pan asked knowing that she had already been told that before, but accepting it more readily since it came from him.

Trunks leaned forward once more and tried to take her lips again, but Pan avoided his face giving him her cheek instead. He frowned as she continued to avoid him. She turned her head and smiled at him mischievously, "Well Trunks it would seem that you won. What do you want as your prize?"


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Good afternoon I hope you have been enjoying my rewrite of my story so far. I only have a few more chapter left before I'm up to date. Please review and let me know what you think. ~LadyWriter**

**Warning: There are themes of a sexual nature in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 11: P and T

Pan was beginning to feel uncomfortable as she waited for Trunks to answer. He remained quiet and stayed in the same spot he was inches away from her lips. Pan's breath came out in harsh sounds and was about to speak when she felt his hand move from her hip up her side brushing against the side of her breast. He started to close the space and Pan saw the grin start to spread across his face.

"I think I'm going to savor my prize," Trunks replied and then leaned up to kiss the tip of her nose.

The next few minutes were a blur to Pan. Trunks took his time placing kisses on her face and cheeks. He placed a kiss at the corner of her mouth before pulling back and looking down at her once more. Finally he moved forward and placed light kisses on her exposed skin once more. Pan tried to squirm and make him place his lips on hers, but he refused. Trunks found a spot between her jaw and neck placing small kisses there while Pan tried to bring his lips once more to hers. She brought her hand up grabbing the knot of hair on his head and yanked him closer to him causing him to growl.

"Trunks," Pan groaned out and Trunks smiled down at her.

She felt a sigh of relief as he finally leaned forward and placed his lips firmly over hers. Her hands remained tangled in her hair that she had pulled free from his hairband. Trunks pulled her firmly against him and slid his lips against hers deepening the kiss. Pan found that she couldn't make a coherent thought except her desire to bring him even closer to her and her desire to taste even more of him. He pulled back to breathe and noticed a vacant look in her eyes. He released her before standing up to his feet.

"What?" Pan asked after a few seconds of blinking bring herself up to her elbows as she tried to regain her composure.

"I think we need to have a serious talk about what just happened before we let this get any farther," Trunks said his voice sounding scratchy and deeper from the activities they had just been engaging in.

"What do we have to talk about?" Pan asked slowly standing up. She had no desire to talk, but instead wanted to get as close to him as possible.

"Bonding," Trunks replied and Pan felt like a bucket of ice cold water had just been dropped on her head. She realized that it wouldn't just be messing around if this thing between them went any farther.

"Let's go have a seat and talk," Trunks said gesturing towards the building before starting to walk that direction. Once inside he sat down at the table and motioned for her to sit down in the open seat beside him.

"Can we have this conversation later?" Pan asked afraid that the conversation they were about to have would ruin her memory of the moment they had just had.

"Now Pan, not later," Trunks replied firmly and watched as she slowly sunk into the seat he had motioned to her.

"Vegeta explained to me what bonding was," Pan started, but was stopped when Trunks held up a hand.

"Let me start this differently. I want to share with you a story," Trunks said and Pan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"A story?" Pan asked.

"Just listen and let me finish before you say anything. The day my mother dragged me to the hospital to see Videl and Gohan's new child I was unhappy. At that point Goten was my best friend and girls were stupid and useless. My mom told me that she wouldn't let me do any training unless I went. She even forced me dress up in stuffy clothes to go see a baby that wouldn't remember. The minute I laid on that baby, you, I felt the start of something stirring that I just didn't understand at that point. That little baby grew up to be my best friend and became something more precious to me that I could describe. It wasn't until that little girl grew to be on the cusp of womanhood that I began to understand what emotions I was truly feeling. My father noticed a change in my demeanor and approached me asking what I was feeling. I can't remember what exactly happened that day but I do remember regaining consciousness on the floor of the gravity room while my father stared down at me. He sat me down and talked with me about Saiyan's and bonding. He told me that I was starting to bond with you and once I passed a certain point I wouldn't be able to control it anymore. So he helped to create an opportunity for me to leave even though the idea of leaving that young woman behind was killing me," Trunks explained pausing when he noticed that Pan was trying to keep her hands from shaking.

"Trunks," Pan began her voice coming out barely a whisper.

"Shush Pan let me continue. Three years later I finally felt that I would be able to return and knew that at this point the young girl would be considered a woman. The moment I stepped into my childhood home I was drawn to the woman who had kept my ridiculous promise and I wanted nothing more to have her in my arms them. It wasn't until I had scared her that I realized the possibility that she might not want the same things I did. So I tried to back off and make myself scare especially when I realized the more insecure I felt the more I was scaring her. Then all of this happened and now I'm going to give you a choice," Trunks explained and Pan felt her heart begin to pound.

"What choice?" Pan whispered.

"We have several months left in this room and I'm going to ask you once every month if you are ready to be with me. I want you to decide if you want to be with me or not," Trunks said with a sad smile.

"But won't that put you in pain? Didn't Vegeta say that staying in a half-bond is unbearable?" Pan asked watching as Trunks clenched his fists several times before speaking.

"It doesn't matter what level of pain it causes me. Even my Saiyan side understands that you need this choice. A Saiyan bond is forever. We would share our thoughts, and it is considered a marriage that you can never get a divorce from. My father told me that once your mate dies you feel like a part of you dies as well. Some weaker Saiyans will try to follow their mates into death," Trunks explained while Pan watched his carefully, "So I decided to give you a choice. When or if you feel ready to share your life with me then you can answer yes, and we will continue our relationship from there. Otherwise we will spend the next few months training and then go back to defeat whatever force is coming to Earth."

"Trunks," Pan whispered his name unable to come up with any other response.

"I'll admit that I'm selfish in wanting you to be with me, and if I thought I could persuade you and not have you regret it I would, but I don't want you to regret being together with me. I want you to come to me willing and know that I care for you so deeply that you can't stand being away from me for another minute," Trunks finished and stood walking back outside leaving Pan to her thoughts.

The rest of the month passed by in a blur and each night Pan would lie awake trying to sort through her thoughts until she felt so exhausted that she fell asleep. Then she would wake up and start the process over again. Trunks never mentioned what they had discussed and never attempted to touch her sexually. She did notice however that he was getting paler by the day. It was the last day of the month when he approached her.

"Pan, are you ready to spend your life with me?" Trunks asked and Pan felt her breath quicken.

She didn't actually answer him, and her lack of answer was the only response he needed. The next two months passed much the same way. Each month on the last day he would approach her and when she found she could not answer his question he would leave. He was looking worse and worse every day.

It was one night on their tenth month in the time chamber that Pan found Trunks retching in the bathroom. She stayed hidden out of sight as he made his way back towards his room. He was almost ashen in color and seemed to look thinner than he did before. She watched as he paused too dizzy to continue forward and placed his hand on the wall to keep himself upright. Finally he straightened and made his way into his room. Pan knew that during the day he was trying to keep this hidden from her, but at night he was suffering while she slept.

Pan made her way back to her room and crawled on top of the bed bringing her knees up to her chin. It was time she made a decision and stop putting this off. She sat up most of the night going through her feelings for Trunks and by the time her clock said it was morning she had decided to confront him.

The next morning she made her way out of her room and into the shower. She changed into a workout outfit before heading towards the kitchen. When she walked in she found Trunks sitting at the table reading. She noticed that other than his pale complexion he looked like the same Trunks she had seen from month to month.

"When were you going to tell me that my indecisiveness was killing you?" Pan demanded slamming her palms on the table in front of him.

"I'm fine," Trunks replied back automatically rising to his feet.

"You are not fine and last night proved that to me. Just because I'm a stubborn idiot does not give you the right to let me basically kill you," Pan shouted stepping forward and poking him in the chest.

"Pan, I'm fine, don't worry about it," Trunks responded trying to remove her finger where it was digging into his tender muscle.

"Of course I'm going to freaking worry about it! Just because I'm afraid of commitment doesn't mean you should let me continue to drag my heels. Trunks I've been in love with you since I was seven years old and you should know that in fact I think it's just as much your fault as mine since you are letting me piddle around without giving you an answer," Pan continued poking at him.

"It's not my fault you are hardheaded! At least I know you come by it honestly judging by your grandfather and uncle," Trunks snapped and then he stopped as the rest of what Pan said began to make sense in his brain.

"Yep that's right I said I love you, but instead of realizing that you decided to insult my family," Pan responded and started to try to walk away.

"Pan," Trunks whispered softly reaching out to pull her to a stop gently wrapping his hand around her arm.

"I honestly don't know if I can imagine being with someone for the rest of my life who insults my family, but then again I guess I'll just have to throw insults at him and his family as well. I mean his family does have that unusual habit of naming their children after undergarments," Pan continued a grin on her face.

Trunks remained quiet for a moment and she was worried that he had lost the ability to speak but when she looked up and met his eyes she saw that he was just soaking everything in. He tightened his grip on her arm and pulled her against him. His lips descended on hers covering her and passionately searching her mouth. His wandering hands slipped underneath her rear and lifted her upwards leaving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He began to walk the bouncing motion of his feet causing a lovely feeling of friction. He pulled away from her momentarily as he laid her back on his bed removing his shirt in the minute he was away from her.

Pan felt his chest as her hands wandered up his body until she reached around his neck pulling him back down towards her. One of her hands slipped up into his hair while her other hand slipped down his bare back lightly raking her nails against his skin. Before she realized what was happened Trunks had removed her top and she found she was naked from the waist up while Trunks planted kissed on every inch of exposed skin. Her breath came in short gasps as he planted kisses on her breasts and then down onto her stomach. She knew that she wanted him more than anything else and that was all that was important. Trunks continued to take control removing the rest of their clothing until their bodies were skin to skin with nothing in between. Pan felt embarrassed and tried to reach for the sheet to pull over the top of her but Trunks would not allow it and pinned her hand to the bed.

"I'm going to ask this question only one more time and this is your last chance to tell me to stop. Pan, are you ready to be with me and be my mate?" Trunks asked his voice coming out roughly as he leaned forward and placed kisses in the place he hoped would shortly bear his mark.

"Yes," Pan whispered breathlessly in between his kisses and Trunks felt a rush of relief.

Trunks took her mouth once more kissing her deeply as he lined his body up with hers. It was during this moment as he overpowered Pan's senses that he drove himself into her. The rest was a blur of passion as each tried to satisfy their burning need for each other. Trunks felt his canines elongate and plunged the fangs into her neck. He became surprised when he felt the same thing happening to him. It would be hours later when either person was coherent enough to talk about everything that had happened, but by that point nothing else mattered because they belonged together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 12: Shut Up In There

"Trunks it's been two freaking weeks and we haven't discussed what's going to happen when we leave this chamber! Trunks!" Pan yelled shoving him away as he tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Why should that matter? All that's important right now is that we are together. You agreed to be together with me when you agreed to be my mate," Trunks commented snaking his arm around her waist and pulling her up into his arms causing her feet to leave the ground while she tried fruitlessly to get him to let her down.

Two weeks had passed rapidly since they had mated and Pan was becoming irritated with Trunks's 'way' of dealing with issues. They had a little under two weeks left in the room and instead of working to push each other it felt like Trunks wanted to do nothing more than remain in the bedroom. The new effects of bonding with Trunks were weighing heavily upon her. Pan shoved against him once more trying to kick him in the shin as he tried to kiss her while at the same time his voice was in her head trying to coax her into doing as he asked.

"It's not going to work Trunks. We have the possibility of a battle in a fortnight and all you want to do is screw. That's not acceptable Trunks and that's not the Trunks I know," Pan complained as she landed a hit and caused him to release her.

"Pan, stop acting ridiculous. Think of this like our honeymoon. We just got married and all you want to do is train. Is it really that wrong for me to want to enjoy being with you for a while alone. I wanted to take some time where we didn't have to worry about what's going to happen outside of this room," Trunks replied still looking relaxed.

"I don't know what to think Trunks this is all still new. I really just would rather do something that I'm familiar with and ease into this, but you're not allowing me to do that," Pan snapped.

"Pan," Trunks said with a sigh and then Pan began to hear his voice in her head. That was one of the new tricks he had picked up since he had mated with her. _'I don't understand you sometimes.'_

"Stop doing that," Pan responded and turned to walk away.

'_You can't stop something like this. When you agreed to be my mate you agreed to everything that came with that package. Pan I promise everything will be okay when we leave this room. I'm going to protect you, but I really wish you would stop putting up walls to try and keep me out,_' Trunks said softly through their bond. Pan sighed but tried to keep her brain cleared of all thoughts.

It wasn't that she wasn't madly in love with him because she was. It was however too much for her still young brain to try to take in. As she started the process of trying to train once more she let her mind wander through the thoughts that had been clouding her mind since that day. She was worried mostly about what would happen if they weren't prepared when they left the time chamber. If Trunks had it his way she would almost certainly be pregnant by the time they left and if the battle dragged on she would be unable to fight, and Pan wanted nothing more than to be able to protect her family. Also their relationship was more like what she expected to see in a supernatural romance novel instead of real life. She even had a list going comparing the similarities. 1.) He bit her, 2.) He was very possessive, 3.) They had that whole mental link thing, 4.) She had an overwhelming urge to constantly be near him, and that was only the start.

Pan sighed as she relaxed into her routine of kicks and punches not paying any attention to Trunks who was brooding. His thoughts were focused on what he had heard from Pan. The good and bad part of their bond was that if he really wanted to he could keep her out of his thoughts something she hadn't quite figured out how to do yet. He definitely did not enjoy being compared to some supernatural creature. Also was it really that wrong for him to want her to be the mother of his children.

"Pan," Trunks called out a few minutes later and was pleased to see her stumble at his voice.

"What?" Pan responded sharply.

"How about we come to a compromise?" Trunks replied and Pan landed slowly making her way towards him.

'_I'm listening,'_ Pan responded mentally and Trunks smiled before taking a seat on the ground.

"I'll agree to a compromise as long as you agree to my terms," Trunks began and Pan narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Go on," Pan nudged sitting down in front of him.

"If you will agree to stop comparing our relationship to supernatural fluff then I will stop pressuring you to stay in bed with me all day. I will even spend the next two weeks training with you every day, but you must understand we are married and that means that I expect to be intimate with my wife," Trunks continued.

"Trunks!" Pan exclaimed turning bright red as she digested everything he was saying. Not only had he been listening in on her private thoughts again, but here he was almost demanding that they be intimate constantly.

"I know you do not feel as comfortable being intimate as I do, but when you agreed to be my mate you made the decision to share your life with me. Being together intimate is a part of that as much as communication and mutual respect is. If that's going to be a problem Pan, I'm sorry, but I'm not going to back down. We will train together and when we leave this room we will face whatever situation is there together. Eventually when we settle down and start our life together we will fight and make up as well as working together to raise our children," Trunks said and Pan started to melt at his picture of the future until she noticed he was staring at her abdomen like it would swell with child any moment.

Pan didn't say anything else even though she wanted to and instead accepted the terms of his agreement. She knew he wasn't going to change much and that he was as stubborn as his father. Trunks grinned as he plucked that thought from her mind. He didn't say anything either and the two began to train again.

The next week and a half passed by swiftly. The two had spent their last week training during the day and spending time together in the evening. Pan had tried to stay as focused on what they were doing as possible, but she was starting to imagine what possible things they would find as they came out. It started off as an innocent worry and quickly bloomed into a snowball what ifs and outcomes. It was a day before they were to leave that Trunks finally lost him temper about it.

"Shut up in there!" Trunks called out startling Pan from her thoughts. Her worries were causing him to worry even more and Trunks couldn't take the building tension.

"Sorry," Pan mumbled.

"Panny, you need to remember that I'm here with you and whatever is happening we will get through it together," Trunks replied walking towards her.

"I can't help it Trunks. My family is out there and we don't know if something will have taken place when we leave here or not. What if there is a new enemy on Earth? I can't help my worries," Pan replied voicing just one of the 'what if' scenarios in her brain.

Trunks moved towards his mate wrapping his arms tightly around her. She turned into his embrace allowing him to provide her with his strength and courage. His warm hands moved slowly up and down her back comfortingly. Eventually she tilted her face up and gazed into his eyes that were filled with love. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against him in a soft kiss. The couple kissed for just a moment taking comfort from being in each other's arms.

"I love you Trunks," Pan said softly as she placed her head against his chest listening to his heartbeat.

'_I love you, My Panny,'_ Trunks replied through their bond.

The next day passed quickly and then it was the day they would leave the time chamber. The couple awoke and readied themselves to leave. Trunks's shoulders were tense with unspoken worry. Pan was silent because she couldn't form words to justify her thoughts. The two could only hope that their family was okay and that maybe the approaching force wasn't a threat at all.

"Gohan, quit staring at that door it'll open soon enough," Videl muttered to her husband as she wrapped her arm around his.

"I know that Videl, but with all that has been going on and that power drawing closer by the minute, I just want to make sure my little girl is alright," Gohan replied.

The demi-Saiyan had come to terms with the fact that his daughter was grown and that she was going to spend her life with Vegeta's child, but she was still his daughter. Gohan turned and looked towards his own father who had been so accepting when he had told them that he was going to marry Videl before finishing school.

Goku and Vegeta were standing at the edge of Kami's Lookout staring at the sky. The two elder warriors didn't look worried, but they didn't look relaxed either. Gohan turned his attention to the sky as well trying to read the power level of the approaching kai, but couldn't get a good lock on it.

His attention returned to the door as the unmistakable sound of the door opening drew everyone's attention. Trunks and Pan emerged with Trunks's arm wrapped loosely around Pan's shoulder. Trunks grinned when he saw his family gathered still and Pan visibly relaxed when she saw that no one was harmed. It took two seconds before Pan pulled away from Trunks and ran towards her parents wrapping her arms around her mother in a bear hug before turning her attention to her father and doing the same. Trunks moved towards his father as Pan started to talk to her parents. Vegeta turned his head slightly acknowledging his son.

"Well, Brat I guess we have one more person to take care of at the compound the woman calls a house," Vegeta commented.

Trunks ignored his father's jab and instead turned his focus to the matter at hand, "Do we know what is approaching yet?"

"If we knew that do you think Kakarot and I would be standing her staring at the sky?" Vegeta snapped back.

Trunks didn't say anything more knowing that his father's snarky attitude was his way of coping. Trunks smiled when he saw Pan was watching him curiously. He began to move towards her when he felt it. Vegeta and Goku took off into the air and Trunks whipped his attention in the direction they took off. The force was entering the atmosphere and the older Saiyans had located the place it was going to land. Everyone began to take off as they realized it was time to find out what exactly was coming to Earth.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, and Drakna are original characters.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 13: Who and What?!

Flying towards the place where the force would land were the six who had gone into the time chamber to train. Goku and Vegeta had taken off ahead of everyone else and the others were quickly trying to keep up with the leaders of the pack. The younger Saiyan's knew that the older Saiyan's had much more experience when it came to these situations so it was best to allow them to lead. They were flying straight ahead for a while when suddenly Vegeta took a plunge downward followed by Goku before landing on a cliff.

The others in the group touched down on the ground and Pan found herself nervously shifting her weight from foot to foot. Her father who was already tense snapped a command at her to be still, and Trunks wrapped his hand around hers in order to give her silent support. Their bond had gone strangely silent since they had taken off and it made Pan more uncomfortable than she cared to admit.

There was no talking as they watched what looked like a spaceship enter the atmosphere and rocket towards the ground. The ship looked like a mixture of a Saiyan Space Pod and an actual ship. The round shape came barreling towards the ground and before anyone could make out any details it crashed into the canyon ground spraying rock and dirt high into the air.

Pan gripped Trunks's hand tighter and turned to look at him for reassurance. Trunks in turn smiled back and for a moment he opened the bond long enough for her to hear _'I love you Pan'_. The two stepped closer to the rest of the group releasing their hold on each other and turning their attention to the task at hand. The group took off into the air once more flying down to the site of the crash. They touched down a safe distance away where they could monitor any activity as something exited the ship. Goku and Vegeta were tensed but neither was actively looking ready to fight.

The sound of the ship's door opening caused everyone to take a deep breath and hold absolutely still. The door opened wider and a tanned hand reached out and gripped the side of the ship. It was followed by a leg covered in muscles and scars, when at last the man inside appeared it revealed a man who looked to be between Goten and Gohan's age. The man was taller than Vegeta but shorted than Goku. He had long black hair that touched his shoulder blades. Eyes as dark as coal took in the scenery around him and quickly zeroed in on the group watching him intently.

Without saying a word the figure began to walk towards them slowly. As he drew closer they noticed he had a tail wrapped around his waist and he was fastening an updated scouter to the side of his cheek. He came to a stop in front of Vegeta and Goku who didn't move but instead let the man inspect them.

"Power level of five? I see you are a Saiyan but no respectable Saiyan would have a power level that low," the man said bitingly a strange accent coloring every word.

"Scouters are pretty worthless here," Goku commented and Vegeta turned to glare at Goku.

"This scouter has the newest technology, so let's see just how worthless it is," the man responded and then turned his scouter to focus on the person he perceived as the weakest of the group Pan. "It says that the girl have a power level of three seems pretty accurate to me."

"Try it again," Trunks commented and asked Pan to power up just a little through their bond.

The man narrowed his eyes but turned his scouter back to Pan once more, "Power level one thousand, interesting," the man didn't seem shocked, but also didn't appear to be happy about his new discovery.

"So I assume I have arrived on the planet Earth. The Namekians told me about this planet. He said there were others like me on this planet and that they held infinite power that could be of use to me," the man said and Goku tensed a bit before relaxing.

"What's your name?" Goku asked reaching up and placing a hand behind his head.

"Drakna, I'm a second generation Saiyan colonist. After our home world Vegeta was destroyed a small group of survivors started a colony and we govern ourselves. I was born several years after the planet was originally destroyed," the man explained looking at each person as he spoke but lingering on Pan far longer than the others.

"Dad," Trunks called out to his father. Vegeta had remained strangely silent and had his arms tensely crossed his chest.

"Boy, are you by any chance related to a Saiyan by the name of Tora?" Vegeta asked after a minute causing the new visitor Drakna's eyes to widen as he turned his attention away from Pan and to the slightly shorter man.

"Tora was my uncle. I never met him since he was killed long before I was born, but he was my mother's brother. How do you know that name?" Drakna asked looking wearily towards the older man.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked noticing that there must have been something that he was missing.

"He looks too much like that man not to be related. Tora was one of your father's friends, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. Drakna drew silent and started to pay more attention to the older Saiyans.

"Kakarot? Vegeta? Why is your name the name of our prince?" the man asked after a pause.

Vegeta didn't say anything but instead turned to look at the other man who looked him over finally realizing that he was indeed the only child of King Vegeta the last reigning ruler of Planet Vegeta. The man looking ashamed at not figuring it out earlier dropped to his knee and brought his hand in a fist to his chest as he kneeled out of respect to Vegeta. Vegeta nodded in returned and signal for the man to rise turning to look at his son with a smirk. Pan laughed out loud when Trunks sent her a message saying, _'great there's going to be no living with him now.'_

"What brings you to our planet, Drakna?" Gohan asked noticing that the stranger had once again turned his attention towards Pan.

"I am trying to find the saviors of Namek. I am being followed to this planet by a creature that has tried to enslave the universe. This creature has been trying to attack and overtake our colony for the past few years, but we have held strong until recently. Inside the colony our warriors have become restless and want to take the battle away from the colony, but that has caused a break in our defense. This creature has attacked us in the past several years ago, but after a lengthy dormancy the attack has renewed. This being is very powerful and has abilities I do not understand. They have an army of followers who do his bidding. I come to this planet in search of aide to help end the tyranny before your world becomes ensnared," Drakna spoke, sounding as if everything was dire.

"Who is this man?" Pan asked unable to keep her curiosity at bay.

"The name is treated like a curse on my planet and I fear that speaking it might bring his even faster," Drakna said smiling gently at Pan causing Trunks to shift uncomfortably closer to her.

"So our Namek friends told you to come to Earth and search us out. Too bad Piccolo's not here. I think he would love to know how his friends are doing," Goku started rambling.

"Kakarot," Vegeta interjected with a glare at his fellow Saiyan, "I think there might be more important matters to discuss. Why do you think this creature is following you here?" Vegeta asked turning his attention back to Drakna.

"I know that I'm being followed. I am considered the strongest warrior on my colony and I know that this being is stronger," Drakna replied and then looked around at the gather group questioningly, "Forgive me but what are your names?"

"Well Vegeta and I have already introduced ourselves although you heard my Saiyan name but on Earth I go by Goku. The purple haired man is Vegeta's son, Trunks. The two other men are my sons Goten and Gohan and the girl is my granddaughter Pan," Goku explained pointing to each of the people as he announced them.

"The Saiyan girl is of marriageable age on this planet correct?" Drakna asked looking at Goku and then turning his attention to Trunks who growled menacingly at the newcomer.

"She is spoken for," Vegeta replied and Drakna shrugged in response.

"I'm afraid we really need the name of this enemy that is supposed to be following you to Earth whether it's cursed or not," Goten commented looking at his best friend and realizing a subject change was needed.

"The creature's name is Nido," Drakna replied and Vegeta's eyes flickered as he recognized the name.

Goku noticed Vegeta's change of posture and commented about it, "Do you know something about the name Vegeta?"

"The only Nido I heard about started off as an underling to my father and eventually to Frieza before branching off on its own. The two began working together when they noticed a conflict of interest, Frieza planned to put Nido to death but Nido left before that could happen. Nido rallied several planets under power and would search and attack specific targets mostly against Frieza and some Saiyans. After several years the trail died and nothing was heard from Nido and Frieza lost interest in finding Nido, but if Nido is still around after all this time he would be about our age, but then again I never met him," Vegeta explained watching as each person committed the information to memory.

The group continued their conversation trying to uncover as much as possible about the mysterious being known as Nido. Trunks glued himself to Pan's side and continued to glare at Drakna while trying to keep up with the seemingly never ending flow of information. From what Drakna and Vegeta seemed to know Nido was powerful and although the word Super Saiyan was never mentioned it did not mean that this creature was not superior in fighting styles.

"You could come back with us to Kami's Lookout and we can continue this conversation after dinner. I'm starving," Goku asked slinging an arm around the newcomers shoulder.

"Does this invitation extend to just him or can I be invited as well?" a new voice interrupted and the group turned to see who had managed to sneak up on them.

A woman around Trunks age stood leaning against Drakna's ship. She was dressed in a revealing outfit, but didn't seem too concerned about. There was hardly a part of her body that wasn't on display. The woman was obviously Saiyan although Pan didn't think that she was a pure Saiyan. Her long tail was wrapped between her legs creating a fur bikini and she wore sheer fabric that became opaque only in necessary places. The woman had short black hair that touched her shoulders and a grin on her mouth that seemed sad.

"Who are you?" Pan asked wanting to reach up and cover Trunks's eyes from being about see the woman.

"My name is Brickan, although you might have heard about me from this loudmouth. My nickname is Nido. My mother's 'family business' fell into my lap after she passed away and I must say that I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it if he's that worried about me," the woman replied and Pan got the distinct impression that there was much more to the story than was being shared and that maybe Drakna hadn't be forthcoming with all the information.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Drakna asked looking worriedly at the woman.

"Just used one of my 'special abilities'," the woman replied refusing to say anything more.

"Why are you here on our planet?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms and glaring at the woman.

"Didn't Drakna tell you? My mother left Frieza's ship after a certain Saiyan refused her advances. After that incident she set out to destroy everyone associated with Frieza and that Saiyan. Once she met my father she stopped and focused on being a mother to me. After my mother's death I set out to take 'revenge' and finish my mother's work," Brickan, the woman replied and Pan got the distinct impression that the woman did not agree with Drakna's portrayal of her character.

The woman didn't say anything else but turned her attention to Drakna. Her eyes seemed to glow and suddenly her power level climbed and she burst into what seemed like a Super Saiyan form. Her body produced fur that covered the necessary parts, while her clothes seemed to melt away by the sheer power she was emitting. Her eyes turned blue green with more of a catlike shape suggesting that her heritage was more alien than Saiyan. When she stopped her power level rising she kept her focus on Drakna aware that everyone else was watching her.

"Father was a gifted man and knew that strength was a necessity. He trained me every day and made sure that I was a dedicated pupil," Brickan commented fully expecting the crowd in front of her to fall to their knees and beg for mercy as so many others she had faced had done.

"Good thing then that my family pretty much believes in the same philosophy although our motto is to be prepared to protect," Pan snapped and powered up as well surprising everyone present except for Trunks at how powerful she had truly become.

"A Super Saiyan other than me, how wonderful," the woman commented.

"She's not the only one," Gohan replied and powered up as well and the rest of the family followed except for Goku and Vegeta. Soon the woman was surrounded by a crowd of blonde hair and teal eyes.

"Well, well, Drakna it seems you might have finally latched onto a crowd that might actually be worth my time," Brickan complimented with a laugh before charging forward towards him to attack.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, and Drakna are original characters.**

**Author's Note: From this point on the story has some new additions and changes. This chapter was originally several hundred words shorter than the new version I am posting today. ~ LadyWriter**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 14: Step Up or Step Off

The young woman flew straight towards Drakna a look of anger marring her otherwise pretty face. Drakna's eyes flashed and he looked like he was preparing himself for battle, but instead Gohan flashed in front of the new stranger. The woman pulled back floating in the air looking cautiously at Gohan's Super Saiyan 2 form

"Well, come at me," Brickan called out towards her.

Gohan charged forward. The movements were blurred as she watched her father fight, but she couldn't help the distracting questions that started forming in her brain. Apparently Trunks was listening into her thoughts because he suddenly moved from her side towards Drakna who was watching the battle intently.

"Why did you lie to us?" Trunks asked drawing the attention of everyone else.

"What do you mean lie?" Drakna asked crossing his arms over his chest and puffing it up indignantly.

"I mean why did you want us to think that Nido was a man and you even referred to her as such," Trunks replied throwing a glare at the man that spoke of great pain if the man kept trying to deceive them.

"Honestly it wasn't a lie more an omission of fact. I didn't think you would take me seriously if I told you that Nido was the nickname of a mother and daughter who have been rampaging through space for many years," Drakna responded averting his eyes to watch the ongoing battle.

"Look at me, and listen closely. Unless you want me to blast you straight back to whatever piece of shit place you crawled out of, you will answer my questions," Trunks commanded grabbing the other man's shoulder and turning him so he could look directly into the other man's eyes.

Pan realizing that this was escalating quickly started to move towards Trunks, but her attention was suddenly director towards her father who came careening through the air. Gohan slammed into the mountains behind and a cloud of dust rose into the air covering the place he landed. Pan stared wide-eyed at the raining debris and then turned her attention quickly towards the woman who only had a small cut on her face. Before Pan could move forward or say anything Goten flew towards the visitor taking his brother's place.

"Brickan came to our colony under the guise of a refugee. She spun this intricate story about escaping from one of Nido's raids. She integrated herself into our social systems and submerged herself into colony life. It was only after she had been there for a while that we found out who she really was," Drakna said with a sigh locking eyes with Trunks.

"That doesn't make a lot of sense to me. If she truly was this hideous warrior that you speak of then she shouldn't have been able to blend into your community that easily," Pan commented quickly and noticed that Brickan faltered in her attack patterns when she heard Pan's words.

Pan watched as the woman roundhouse kicked Goten across the side causing him to crumple forward onto his hands and knees out of breath and spitting up blood. Goten wiped his mouth clean and began to climb back to his feet glaring at the woman who refused to give up any ground in battle. Pan watched as Goten shot a kai blast and Pan was only mildly surprised when the woman avoided it.

"Why don't you step in and battle with her? Why are you allowing us to battle for you? Or are you too weak?" Pan asked Drakna trying to strike a chord to get to the root of what was actually happening.

"Brickan has not engaged me for an actual fight since we left the colony. I think it had something to do with my sister who she created a friendship with," Drakna replied muttering the last part and not meeting Pan's eyes.

Pan didn't know why Drakna seemed so fascinated with her, but she realized that he would at least answer her questions and she felt like he was at least being halfway honest with her. Pan watched as his attention turned from her and focused on an approaching figure. Pan turned her head as well and watched as her father returned to the group. Gohan was walking and the only visible wound was a large gash across the front of his chest.

Pan moved away from Drakna and towards her father wrapping an arm around him in case he needed any support. Gohan smiled down at his daughter and told her that he was fine. Trunks continued to stand ominously next to Drakna deciding that it was his job to keep tabs on the man since he didn't full trust him. Trunks especially did not like the way the man kept looking at Pan. Goku and Vegeta had remained strangely silent since the fighting began focusing on the woman while listening into the conversations around them.

"Pan," Goku called out drawing her attention from her father to her grandfather. Goku motioned for her to join him and she did so leaving her father standing near Trunks.

"What do you need Grandpa?" Pan asked standing between Goku and Vegeta.

"The woman, Brickan, what do you think of her?" Goku asked and Pan got the distinct feeling that he knew there was something more to the situation than was being shared.

"I think I'd like to talk to her and get her side of the story, but I don't know if she would be willing to stop lashing out and just have a conversation right now. I definitely think that she feels cornered," Pan replied and was surprised when Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"Well said," Goku continued, "There's something going on and no matter how much we question Drakna he's not going to give us the full story. There's something about this whole situation that is just not lining up to me."

Pan was about to say something more but her grandfather suddenly disappeared. Pan blinked a couple of times and refocused just as her grandfather reappeared standing directly between his son and Brickan. Goten pulled back as he realized his father was standing in his path, but Brickan continued forward assuming she was just changing opponents. She brought her leg around to kick him in the arm and was surprised when he didn't block but instead allowed her to land the blow. The older man didn't flinch and instead turned his full attention to the young woman. She pulled back and crossed her arms almost protectively in front waiting to see what would happen next.

"I am going to put this battle on pause. I'm starving and it's past dinnertime. My wife promised me my favorites tonight if I came back in one piece and I really would like to have those. I know this is going to seem very strange to you and I know you might not trust us, but would you consider coming up to Kami's Lookout with us and eating a nice hearty meal?" Goku asked stretching his arms behind his back looking more like a child than the adult he was. Brickan's eyes flashed in confusion as she tried to understand where this question was coming from.

"Why?" Brickan asked blinking several times as she tried to process everything.

"My granddaughter Pan would escort you there, but we will have to declare a momentary truce," Goku continued ignoring her question.

"This would only be for a meal? You would trust me around your family unprotected?" the woman asked a strange accent coloring her tone. Her voice grew soft as she tried to understand Goku's reasoning for extending so much trust.

"The truce would last for however long you wanted it to, provided you don't try to bring harm to anyone. The same offer will be extended towards Drakna although Vegeta's son Trunks will be the one in charge of escorting him back and you two don't have to say a word to each other if you don't want to. So, what do you say?" Goku finished and then stuck out his hand hoping that the woman would take it and seal the deal.

Time seemed to slow down as everyone waited to see what would happen. Drakna watched her through narrowed eyes wondering if she was going to accept and if she did would he do the same. When Brickan reached forward and locked hands with Goku the others breathed a sigh of relief. The woman descended to the ground and lowered her power level causing everyone around her to gasp as she stood unabashed and completely naked.

"Uh, anyone happen to have an extra set of clothes on them for the lady?" Goten asked turned around swiftly to face the mountains a red blush staining his cheeks.

Brickan looked down at her naked body and then looked up at the gathered men, confused. She couldn't understand what was so upsetting about her body. She visibly tensed as Pan moved forward. Pan reached into her pocket and pulled out a capsule starting the woman when she dropped the small capsule that began to hiss and pop. When the small bit of smoke cleared Pan picked up a set of clothes that looked very similar to the ones she was currently wearing extending them towards Brickan.

"I've always trained with a group of rowdy boys so I always bring along something extra to change into," Pan said with a smile, smiling bigger when Brickan's shoulders started to relax.

"Is my form displeasing?" Brickan asked looking down at her naked body.

Pan heard several of the men clear their throats and even Vegeta raised one eyebrow at the woman's question. Drakna stood unabashedly staring at Brickan's body while the other men were either averting their eyes or turned around. Pan realizing that this woman grew up under a difference set of rules decided to try and explain Earth's customs about clothing the best she could.

"Here on Earth nudity is not common unless it's in an intimate situation. We are born nude, but shortly after birth we are wrapped in cloth and told that we must always wear clothes. The only person who's supposed to see our naked forms are the doctors who take care of us or someone we had deep affection for," Pan explained and Brickan nodded in response.

"How do women catch a mate if they always hide their bodies here?" Brickan asked as she pulled on the pants Pan had handed to her.

"That's part of the chase here on Earth. The more covered a woman is and if she gives a tantalizing view to the man she is interested in the more his interest is peaked. The man will begin to imagine what she looks like underneath her clothing," Pan replied unable to go into details about dressing for men because of the heavy blush that began to stain her cheeks.

By the time Pan was finished talking Brickan had managed to finish dressing. Trunks told Drakna it was time to go and with one last meaningful look towards Pan the two took off into the sky. The others began to fly as well flying at a slower speed so that Pan would be within range if she needed anything. Pan turned to Brickan and with a wave of her hand they began to fly as well. Pan became aware that Brickan didn't seem to like flying at faster speeds unless it was necessary and Pan rather enjoyed the relaxed pace they set.

"So Brickan why did you go to that Saiyan Colony?" Pan asked bluntly causing the other woman to stumble slightly in the air at the bluntness of her question.

Brickan was quiet for a little while and Pan was starting to think she wasn't going to answer, but then she began to talk. "After my parents' deaths I was left alone on the only planet I had known as home. My father was a leader to the people there, but he had always wanted a better life for me. I decided eventually to follow his instructions and go out to search for the life he wanted for me, but apparently that was not to be."

The rest of the flight towards Kami's Lookout was silent as both girls got lost in their thoughts. Pan knew that in her gut she didn't believe Brickan was as evil as Drakna was making her out to be and in fact she had more distrust for Drakna, although she felt that he wasn't truly evil either. Pan noticed that Brickan seemed more like a woman that had been hurt and was trying to lash out instead of someone who was simply trying to cause destruction.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, and Drakna are original characters.**

**Warning: Adult Content towards the end of this chapter. Its not very detailed but it is of a more sensual nature.**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 15: A Moment of Peace

Goku touched down on the edge of Kami's Lookout, Bulma was the only one there to meet him. Goku had flown ahead of the group to try and warn everyone about the guests he was bringing. Bulma waved at her old friend and then turned to continue setting the table.

"I'm going to give you a heads up Bulma; we have a couple guests coming so you might want to set a few extra places at the table. I flew ahead and the others should be arriving shortly," Goku said and Bulma turned to look at Goku confused.

"Guests?" Bulma asked and just when the words left her mouth Trunks touched down on the edge of Kami's Lookout with Drakna.

"Hey mom," Trunks said turning his attention away from the group and back towards the sky searching for Pan.

"Who is this?" Bulma asked just as several other people started to make their way outside.

"This is Drakna; he's our new visitor to Earth. He's from a Saiyan colony. There's one more coming shortly," Goku replied and then headed towards the door to the kitchen to see if he could find anything to eat.

"Where is Pan?" Videl asked noticing that her husband was injured and that her daughter was not present. She looked questioningly first towards her husband and then towards Trunks.

"She's okay," Trunks called over his shoulder but didn't say anything else.

It was a few minutes later that Pan landed with Brickan who looked a bit winded. Brickan looked around at the crowd in front of her feeling very uncomfortable. Brickan turned her attention towards Drakna who was watching her carefully and she returned the same careful gaze. Trunks smiled a Pan brightly and then turned his full focus to Drakna.

"Hey Brickan come with me. I'm going to introduce you to my friend Bra," Pan said and then gestured for the girl to follow her as she made her way towards the bunk where Bra spent most of her time.

"She's not to be trusted, boy," Drakna commented to Trunks with a growl.

"Neither are you if you want to be honest. So I would just give it up while you are ahead," Trunks snapped back and then settled into silences.

Bra was lounging on her bed with a pair of stylish reading glasses perched on the bridge of her nose. She had a large book tilted sideways as she read. Most people didn't know that Bra enjoyed a good book, but Pan had caught her quite a few times. The only reason Bra tried to hide her enjoyment of reading was she believed that if the boys thought she was bookish then they wouldn't want to date her.

"Caught you," Pan announced with a laugh, watching Bra scrambled to stuff the book under her pillow while yanking the glasses from her face.

"What the hell Pan?" Bra complained glaring at Pan for only a moment before throwing a pillow at Pan's face.

"Sorry Bra I just couldn't resist," Pan replied with a grin snatching the pillow out of the air mere inches from her face, "Let me introduce you to a new visitor we have. This is Brickan she's new to our planet and I thought maybe she would enjoy a little female bonding."

"Hi! I'm Bra," Bra said sitting up on the edge of her bed with a smile. Pan knew that Bra was putting two and two together knowing that this girl had something to do with why the group had gone off to fight, but Bra played along with Pan being friendly and open to the girl.

"Brickan is my given name although many people refer to me as Nido so it's whatever you prefer," Brickan replied and then stood silently.

"Why did you mother adopt such a masculine nickname anyways. I don't know if there is a difference between Earth and where you're from but I can't make N-i-d-o sound feminine no matter how hard I try," Pan commented.

"It's a long story and not one I'm quite ready to tell just yet. Will you please tell me more about your planet? Why are the Saiyan men so nice here?" Brickan asked and Pan blinked in surprise.

"Why wouldn't they be nice?" Bra asked just as confused.

"On the colony males keep women like breeding slaves. We are warriors, but we are outclassed by the men. A mate can sometimes be cruel even if they are your destiny," Brickan replied looking down at her feet.

"Brickan, do you have a mate?" Pan asked softly.

The other woman refused to respond but instead continued to look down at her feet for a while. After a minute or so she looked up and looked over Pan and Bra with renewed interest. She noticed what the two were wearing and what their hair was like before looking up and meeting Pan's eyes with a sad smile.

"You have a mate you care for deeply," Brickan commented motioning towards Pan and then she turned her gaze to Bra, "You are in love but have not expressed it."

"I am," Pan replied confidently while Bra stared bemused at the woman's comments.

"You have that smell. A claimed woman smells a certain way while other women have the scent of desire," Brickan continued replying to Pan's response.

"How can you tell such things about us based on our smell? Saiyan's aren't able to understand things that deeply," Pan asked.

"My father's race had very keen senses of smell which combined with my heightened Saiyan nasal ability created an intense mixture. I would consider it both a blessing and a curse," Brickan tried to explain.

"Oh," was all Bra could think of responding with.

"The question I have is can you tell who my mate is based on the smell?" Pan asked watching Brickan carefully.

"I think anyone would have to be blind not to know. Your mate is obviously the purple haired man. He is very protective of you," Brickan responded.

"Wait you and Trunks actually hooked up?" Bra exclaimed.

"Are mates considered forever on the colony?" Pan asked trying to steer the conversation away from talking about her.

"There are exceptions, but the norm is that once a man finds his mate they spend time together until a child is conceived. Once that child is born and reaches a certain age then it is removed from its mother's arms to be trained by the father, and the process starts over again," Brickan explained.

"That's terrible," Bra cried out the romantic in her feeling as if it was being crushed.

"It's a common occurrence in the colony. This is practiced to keep our numbers high since we are a dwindling civilization," Brickan continued almost as if she was defending the practice.

The conversation didn't continue much longer because Videl appeared in the doorway announcing that it was time for dinner. The three left the room and made it to the table. Pan found that she was seated at the opposite end of the table away from Trunks. Pan tried to make herself as comfortable as possible between her uncle and her mother, but all she really wanted was to be beside Trunks.

"Pan, could you pass the potatoes?" Bulma asked gesturing to the large bowl in front of her.

As she leaned forward to grab the glass bowl and handed it off to her uncle to pass down she felt a pair of eyes staring into her. Drakna was watching her intently and as she turned and locked eyes with him he smiled softly before turning his gaze downward towards the pile of food in front of him. Trunks who had witnessed the gaze shot a glare in the man's direction before turning to Pan who watched the intense emotions swirling in his eyes.

Pan tried to reach out to Trunks through their mental connection, but found that she was being blocked. She couldn't help the look of discourage that appeared on her face after all of her attempts to have a conversation failed. In fact Pan felt herself grow weaker and her energy level decrease when she found out she couldn't get any response. Eventually she realized she wasn't eating and pushed her plate away.

"Excuse me, where can I relieve myself?" Brickan asked a light blush staining her cheeks.

"Follow me," Pan replied standing from the table and leading the girl towards the bathroom.

It was a few minutes later when Brickan announced that she would like to sleep. Pan took Brickan towards a bed and watched as the girl was almost immediately asleep after lying down on the soft bedding. Pan noticed that Brickan wasn't terrifying based on appearance, but she knew looks could be deceiving. Once Bra returned Pan asked her friend to watch the girl while she went off in search of Vegeta. She was full of questions about the Planet Vegeta versus the Saiyan Colony.

She found Vegeta sitting against a wall obviously meditating. His eyes cracked open and locked onto her as he felt her approach. Pan nodded her head as she watched as the older Saiyan rose to his feet moving to the edge of the Lookout. He crossed his arms over his chest and looked towards the stars.

"I'm assuming if you have searched me out then you are full of questions," Vegeta commented.

"On Planet Vegeta did Saiyan men claim their mates for life and remain with them or leave?" Pan asked but was surprised when Vegeta chuckled.

"The question girl is not if they claimed their mates for life, but instead did the Saiyan men and women try to avoid the bond after it was formed," Vegeta replied.

"Okay, so did that?" Pan replied.

"Originally all Saiyan men would bond, mate, and then separate from their life-mates using only the mental connection of telepathy to converse. It was considered a safety precaution. The men were leaving the planet to crush other planets while the women were protecting the home planet. As our planet began to evolve more like societies are apt to do the Saiyan's decided to live together and enjoy the full benefits a bond could offer. The closeness to one person that could not be received anywhere else, but affection was a very private thing," Vegeta explained gazing towards a small spot of empty black sky.

"So when Brickan told me that the men were basically only getting with their mates to breed it could have been true?" Pan thought out loud startled when Vegeta growled in response.

"There were several factions on the planet during my father's rule that believed keeping a man and woman separate would keep the warrior bloodline strong. My father thought it was ridiculous and fought to crush those groups but some survived. It is said that sometimes men in certain circles would try to fake a bond just to claim a woman, but eventually a true life-mate would appear and battle would ensue. If this is what the woman, Brickan is telling you then it sounds like she might have been from hellish kind of place and if that boy is from there then we have no idea what his true intentions are," Vegeta explained and Pan couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Well, my mate is calling for me and it's about time you seek yours out," Vegeta announced into the silence and Pan blushed red and watched as Vegeta vanished from sight into the building.

She turned her attention up to the stars not wanting to confront Trunks just yet. She tried to count some of the stars in the sky, and enjoyed the feeling of the cool wind wiping across her face. She reached up with both hands stretching towards the sky and then lowered her hands back to her side. She jumped slightly as two strong arms wrapped around her waist. The person holding her pulled her back gently placing a kiss on her neck.

"You were ignoring me, so I think you need to let me go," Pan said softly reaching down and trying to remove his hands from her waist.

Trunks didn't say anything in reply, but instead leaned back enough to turn her in his embrace so they were face to face. She continued to struggle as he tried to pull her closer desperate to put as much distance as possible between them. She was about to say something to him, but he quickly took advantage of her parted lips and devoured them in a deep kiss.

Pan felt her hands that had been trying to shove him away still and then her fingers clenched bunching the fabric as she tried to hang onto him. He lifted her slightly and she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist so that her feet were not awkwardly swinging back and forth. Trunks reached into her hair and pulled at the tie allowing her long black hair to fall before he buried his fingers in it continuing to kiss the breath from her.

"I'm sorry I couldn't answer you. I was afraid to give any information away to that man. I don't like the way he looks at you it doesn't feel right," Trunks complained as he pulled away twirling a piece of her hair lovingly.

"It hurt that you were completely ignoring me Trunks. I thought you wanted to try and forget about us now that we were back in the real world," Pan said surprised at how easy it was to express her feelings to him.

"Never," Trunks growled out claiming her lips possessively trying to persuade her to understand how deeply he felt for her.

"Trunks hold on," Pan protested between ravishing kisses and eventually Trunks backed off reluctantly.

"What?" Trunks asked huskily nipping at her neck where he had placed his mark.

"The girl, Brickan, I think she has had a very hard life. I don't know yet if it has anything to do with our other visitor, but I know that she doesn't trust him," Pan expressed her concerns.

"I don't trust him either, but I'm going to give him a chance to prove himself. If possible, Panny, you and Bra need to win the girl's trust. Once you have her trust and she feels comfortable telling you things then we should be able to get to the bottom of what is going on. Now my mate let's go to our room," Trunks finished with a large grin.

"Our room?" Pan asked confused.

"Father said that they have blocked off an area just for us. Our parents each have their own areas as well or did you really not notice?" Trunks explained not letting Pan down but instead carrying her through the hallways. She looked like an oversized child the way her legs were wrapped around his middle and her arms around his neck.

"I honestly never noticed. Beds have always just been for sleeping to me," Pan replied simply.

Trunks gave a cheeky grin as he leaned forward to whisper in her ear, "I'll just have to show you that bed are definitely not just for sleep."

Pan blushed bright red and it was during that moment of surprise that Trunks reached his destination. Trunks tilted forward and crawled onto the bed in the room. She was surprised and impressed that he was able to maneuver them both onto the bed while she hung around him like a monkey. A giggle escaped her lips as she imaged what he would look like with a real monkey wrapped around him like she was. Trunks paused in confusion.

"Sorry I just had this image that I was a monkey," Pan explained with a laugh causing Trunks to let loose a deep rumble of laughter as well.

Pan didn't have much time to think though because Trunks let her go pressing her into the soft sheets. His lips argued with hers for control. He made quick work of both of their shirts and even though this wasn't the first time they had been together Pan couldn't help the deep red blush that stained her face and chest in embarrassment. Trunks stared down at her appreciatively not touching, but only looking. She suddenly felt braver when she saw the pure adoration in his eyes as his hands reached out to lightly touch her exposed skin. Pan feeling brazen clenched her hips around his waist and forced him onto his back climbing on top. She removed her bra and then took her time kissing and exploring ever inch of his exposed skin. She enjoyed tasting him and touching him, the sounds of content he made only made her want to be with him even more.

His hands began to touch and knead her body causing moans to escape from deep within her body. Pan found that she couldn't keep herself from wanting to touch ever inch of him exploring Trunks and discovering what made him distinctly male. Once they had both been completely divested of clothing Pan decided that she liked being on top of him and Trunks didn't try to change the position. She slid herself down on top of him and the two continued their passion long into the night before collapsing in contentment. Trunks wrapped his arms around Pan and pulled her flush against him. Pan saw through sleep laden eyes the content smile on his lips that matched her own. Pan began to drift to sleep when she felt Trunks shift and stroke through her hair as he tried to make himself more comfortable entangling their legs together as well. Pan opened her mouth and whispered softly, "I love you."

Trunks's smile grew larger and he tilted his head to place a kiss on the crown of her head. Then the room grew quiet except for the sounds of their breathing as they drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, Macana, Kaline and Drakna are original characters.**

**Author's Note: By this point you've realized my story is already much longer than the original one as well as adding new details and trying to eliminate some holes that were present in the last go around. I hope you review, enjoy, and continue to read my story. Thanks! ~ LadyWriter**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 16: When the Truth Comes to Light

As morning dawned at Kami's Lookout everything was still and peaceful. Pan awoke late in the morning cocooned in Trunks's arms content and warm. They stayed cuddled together for as long as they could before Pan's growling stomach forced them from the bed. Making their way towards the smell of food the two stayed shoulder to shoulder Pan's hand interlaced with Trunks's. The couple's tails were also intertwined as they walked towards the table and the awaiting piles of food.

"Good morning!" Goten called out spitting a few flecks of pancakes from him overstuffed mouth.

"Goten did you save us any or are they all in your mouth?" Trunks teased his best friend.

"Of course there's plenty of food, now get over there and get to eating," Chi-Chi commanded as she walked back to the table carrying another steaming pile of food.

"That looks delicious Grandma," Pan announced as she dropped into a seat and began to pile her plate high.

Pan began to munch on her food her mind blissfully blank. She didn't even notice that there were several empty seats around the table. Vegeta was sitting against a corner meditating, but other than that she didn't see anyone else.

"Where is everyone?" Pan asked pausing between gulps of food.

"Don't worry about it. Everyone will be back soon," Bulma commented coming from the kitchen.

The older woman looked like she was deep in thought as she moved towards the much younger couple settled at the table. She stopped at the spot directly across from Pan before settling into that spot to eat. She picked up a piece of toast and began to nibble on a corner. Once Pan had had her fill of food she leaned back and relaxed. Bulma who was waiting for this opportunity decided it was time to ask for a favor from Pan.

"I need you to do something for me today. I need you to try to gather as much information as you can from the young woman you brought with you yesterday. Goku and Vegeta have expressed that they feel something major is about to happen, and that it all centers around the information that girl is keeping from us. I think you have the best opportunity of getting her to trust you," Bulma explained softly.

Pan nodded in response knowing that she was curious about the new visitor as well. Pan honestly hadn't thought about the new guests since she had woken up in Trunks's embrace.

"Where's Bra?" Pan asked standing up concerned about her friend as the events of the previous day replayed in her mind.

"Relax that girl, Brickan dragged Bra out of bed over two hours ago," Bulma replied with a grin.

Everyone knew Bra loved to sleep and Bulma had been rather surprised when Bra had come trudging out of the place she was sleeping shortly before dawn. When Bra had explained what had woke her Bulma had laughed in response. Bra had awakened that morning to the sound of pounding fists. When she had opened her eyes she found that Brickan was standing at the foot of the bed punching a pillow causing it to remain in the air as she continued to rapidly attack it. Once Bra had focused enough to realize the girl was just exercising she asked if Brickan wanted food and shortly after the two had made their way to the kitchen.

"I better go check on her," Pan said startling Bulma out of her thoughts. Pan began to stand only to be pulled back down by Trunks who planted a firm kiss on her lips, slightly irritated that she had seemed to forget about him. Pan's face turned pink as Trunks made one of their first public displays of affection a very intimate one. Pan believed that certain things should be kept private even though she knew almost everyone was aware of their new relationship.

When they parted and she stood back up she licked her lip slightly and couldn't help the glazed look in her eyes. Trunks looked at her pleased and only smiled larger when she sent him an angry telepathic comment. She warned him that if he kept up his 'arrogant' behavior then she was just going to have to spend some quality time with her family away from him for a few nights.

"We'll just see about that," Trunks replied out loud causing Bulma to look at her son like he was losing his mind.

Pan walked away and headed into the room that only days before she had been sharing with Bra. Bra had turned the place into something more than a sleeping room and had started to decorate it. Bra had created a home away from home and she didn't need to really leave the room except to eat and use the restroom. Pan shook her head as she noticed Bra had a bowl of popcorn in her hand and was watching a television screen. It was then she noticed that Bra was alone.

"Okay two things. One why are you eating popcorn so early in the morning and two where's Brickan?" Pan asked trying to keep her conversation light and keep any sound of panic from her voice.

"She went to the bathroom," Bra replied ignoring her first question as she continued to watch her show.

"How long ago was that?" Pan asked shaking her head irritated with Bra.

"About the time Frankie grabbed Mary and threw her against the wall kissing her passionately claiming that she wasn't going to marry his brother," Bra commented with a sigh and after a moment her eyes grew comically wide and she turned to Pan with a look of worry, "That was over forty minutes ago."

Bra jumped up from the bed and started pacing worriedly in front of Pan. Pan watched her for a second before gesturing that the needed to find their wayward guest. The two girls headed off towards the bathroom to see if they could find Brickan. They had just turned the corner when they found her and both girls paused when they noticed she wasn't alone.

Drakna stood facing Brickan, a scowl marring his otherwise attractive face. Brickan stood stiffly trying not to make eye contact with him. The two looked as if they had been arguing for quite a while. Pan was about to rush forward, when Bra motioned for them to just hang back and listen wondering what they would hear. Their conversation was soft, but the girls used their sensitive Saiyan ears to make out the conversation.

"What I don't understand was how could you do this?" Brickan asked emotions filling her voice.

"How could I what? There are many different answers I could give for that one question," Drakna replied a sarcastic smile on his lips.

"You know exactly what I'm asking you bastard. I shouldn't have to track you down and look like an enemy on a foreign planet. We do not need to make ourselves look like criminals," Brickan growled out.

"Correction Nido I am not a criminal you however kept secrets from me about yourself," Drakna replied his smile disappearing as the frustration was clearly evident in his voice.

"I must have tried to tell you a hundred times. Macana knew and even she tried to tell you for me, but you wouldn't hear any of it," Brickan complained reaching up and running her hand through her short hair.

Drakna leaned forward placing his arms against the wall behind Brickan blocking her into the tight space. He leaned close to her as he spoke, "Macana was fooled into trusting you apparently, and look where that got her. The dumb girl has been kidnapped and if my information is correct brought to this planet."

"Don't say that about her!" Brickan demanded as she reached out and struck Drakna across the face. His head turned sharply to the right and his eyes lit momentarily with regret before he turned his attention back to her.

"We let you into our homes and instead of giving us any real warnings about what could happen to us for taking care of you, you tried to hide it. Brickan this is partially your fault. Macana is not where she is supposed to be right now because of you," Drakna raged looking for someone to blame.

Pan having gotten tired of where this conversation was headed started to move out from behind the wall moving closer and closer to the arguing pair. Pan moved as close as she could before ducking down behind a pillar that helped hold the dome of the large lookout up. Pan noticed that Brickan's hands were shaking slightly and that Drakna's hands were clenched against the wall, but neither looked like they wanted to give up any ground.

"You would not give me any chance to be honest with you. You were already too afraid of what you were feeling for me. You had always hoped to find someone who would agree to mate with you and not want any kind of commitment that you could leave behind, but then you met me. I know you felt the same way for me as I did for you and you knew that if something progressed you would not be able to send me away or separate from me due to the intensity of our feelings. That's why you were looking for any excuse to shove me out the door. Macana and I agreed that you were better off not knowing anything until we thought you were ready. My past is my past, but Drakna I'm not the bad guy in this and neither are you," Brickan explained his eyes softening as she focused on the man in front of her. Pan eyes began to fill with understanding at what might be really going on.

"Brickan, we would have never happened. I was well on my way to forming a bond with Kaline. She was a sweet girl would give me many healthy sons," Drakna said harshly, but started to lean closer to Brickan all the same.

"Believe what you want, but I know the truth. You and I are bond-mates. Look at how it has turned out for the Saiyans of Earth. They work together side-by-side everyday close to the person they are bonded too, but there doesn't seem to be any of the consequences you were led to believe," Brickan commented leaning closer towards him as well so there were only mere inches separating the pair.

It took his several minutes and Pan thought he was going to close the gap between them, but eventually he moved away from Brickan and put his hands behind his back. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath before beginning to speak, "This discussion is close. We do need to agree on one thing. We must ask the Earth Saiyans to help in the search of locating and rescuing my sister. I'm not sorry that I made you out to be the bad guy Brickan because you are responsible partly for what is happening to Macana. You lied to me."

Drakna's reply was full of a swirl of emotions. The most prominent being anger and betrayal, but under the surface of his angry façade Pan knew that he was really most worried about his sister and judging from Brickan's look she was worried about the girl as well. Drakna turned on his heel and walked away from Brickan leaving her standing in the hallway.

Once he was out of sight and hearing Pan stepped out from behind the pillar and into Brickan's path. Bra moved forward as well knowing she couldn't do much to block the other Saiyan if she really wanted to escape the questions Pan was sure to ask, but Bra was willing to try. Brickan realized that Pan had been listening in to her conversation and her shoulders slumped. Pan motioned for Brickan to follow her and led the girl to a place to sit.

"I think we need to have a long chat about everything that has happened since before you went to the colony," Pan commented once she was seated as well. Bra knowing that the girl didn't look like she wanted to share at all decided to give the pair privacy and left to tell the other's what was happening.

With a sigh Brickan looked down at her hands before looking up and meeting Pan's gaze, "I guess there's no choice but to start at the beginning."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, Macana, Kaline and Drakna are original characters.**

**Author's Note: Please Review and Read. I like to know what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading or rereading this story. I'm finally done editing up until the part of the story where I left off last time. Next Time on Romance and Reason. ;-) ~LadyWriter**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 17: Everyone Has Their Reasons

Brickan remained silent for several minutes before taking a deep breath, "I honestly do not think that my mother wanted to devote the rest of her life to destroying a man who hurt her, but she became obsessed with vengeance."

Pan nodded encouraging the woman to continue. Brickan paused studying the other woman carefully. Brickan felt like she could trust this young woman who didn't look much older than a child.

"My mother was one of the strongest women on our planet and the king would send her on special missions that needed a more inconspicuous person to carry it out. Once Frieza came to visit and discovered her talents he asked that she start working for him and she agreed seeing no reason not to especially after she had met a man that she was attracted to. This man refused her minor advances and informed her that he had already met his true mate. My mother had grown up in a home where her parents did not truly love each other, and this was the first person she had been attracted to so she figured that he would change his mind. She was wrong. She felt hurt and instead of accepting it and moving on my mother let that hurt fester and became obsessed with getting revenge. Frieza presented an opportunity to her and she accepted," Brickan continued.

"If she worked for Frieza then how did she come to your father's planet and what caused her to leave Frieza?" Pan asked.

"Frieza noticed that my mother was gaining support from within his group. One group she gained the support of were known as the Repalions. The Repalions had lion like hair and increased feline senses, but otherwise shared a common appearance. My mother's name was Nillandra, but the Repalions nicknamed her Nido which in their language roughly means 'Little Warrior'. Frieza did not like this particular group's support of my mother and conspired to put her to death. Some of the Repalions warned my mother and helped her to escape from Frieza's grasp taking her back to their home planet. While she was on that planet she spent her time trying to battle her very real enemy Frieza while trying to still get revenge on the man who scorned her. Three years after she first arrived on the planet she was brought in front of one of the Repalions head members who had just returned from a space journey he had set out on years before. His name was Trokan and when the two met sparks immediately began to fly," Brickan stopped tears forming in her eyes while she retold a story, Pan felt she hadn't shared in a while.

"I assume this man Trokan is your father?" Pan asked reading into the information she was being told.

"My father and mother mated only mere weeks after meeting. The passion they had for each other was all consuming and was unbreakable. They were mates in every sense of the word. Once my mother and father mated the cause of her anger and need for revenge became a moot point and she decided to try to get out of the spotlight as much as possible. Two years later she was just a legendary figure and I was her biggest concern. My father named me Brickan which means 'Burst of Light' in his language. My mother never healed quite right after my birth and before my first birthday she was gone. My heartbroken father was left by himself to raise me," Brickan explained twisting a metal cuff that was wrapped around her wrist that Pan hadn't noticed before.

"I'm sorry about your mother," Pan commented and imagined that Brickan looked a lot like her mother and that the two would share a kindred spirit.

"My father's people always described my parents as a pair. My mother was strength and my father was kindness. He became ruler of his people and ruled them with an iron fist, but he was loved. As I grew older I began to discover that not everything in the world was rose-colored. The Repalions believed in the purity of their species and even though they respected and cared for my father no one wanted to allow their children to interact with me. I began to act out and was relentless in my pursuit of gaining the respect of my father's people but that only caused them to fear me. They began referring to me by my mother's nickname by the time I was fourteen. My father would tell me stories of a Saiyan Colony he visited and asked me constantly if it was somewhere I would like to go. I told him that in a perfect world that I would enjoy going there, but I told him that to remain with him was my only wish. Two months later my father was assassinated by a radical purist who thought my father was tainted. I had just returned home when I found him bleeding, but I was unable to save him. My anger was so strong that I sought out the ones who killed my father and made them pay through torture and eventually their lives," Brickan told the story he eyes darkening as she remembered dark events.

"I'm sorry Brickan that seems like a hard thing to deal with," Pan responded beginning to understand just how hard this woman had had it in her past.

"The funny thing is that there were men behind the scenes pulling the strings of the people who rose up against my father. There was this group called the Hein and it was comprised of six men from other planets who saw my father as a larger threat. Two of those men had originally come from the colony and when I hunted them all down and killed them I left their women widowed and their children orphaned like I had been. When it was all said and done it wasn't as fulfilling as I had hoped. One of the men I killed had only a daughter in his family left and she forgave me for everything I did. I was crushed I didn't understand how she could forgive me for what I had done to her especially since I couldn't let go of my own anger. I sunk into a depression at that point and considered ending my life," Brickan continued and Pan saw pain deep in the woman's eyes that she had never let go of.

"Do you know what ended up happening to that girl?" Pan asked.

"I did, but that's not important right now. I spent several weeks hiding out refusing to socialize. My own mind was my enemy months passed before I finally crawled out from underneath my depression and I made the decision to leave my past and go to the colony like my father suggested. The only problem was how to enter that place and not be considered an enemy on sight. I spoke to some Repalions who were still loyal to my father and who had followed me to get my revenge. They came up with a plan to stage an attack and have me delivered to the colony as a refugee. Two weeks later I landed on that colony," Brickan continued and Pan watched as the young woman started to relive her memories from the colony.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"Halt! Exit from the space pod slowly and keep your hands where we can see them. What's your name and purpose here on the colony?" a deep voice commanded and Brickan slowly climbed from the pod she was in keeping her eyes locked on the formidable looking Saiyan. The man kept a laser gun pointed at her at all time as she kept her hands in the air.

"My name is Brickan and I come from a ship that protects the planet Repa. My ship was attacked by Nido and I was sent careening through space towards the nearest safe location," Brickan replied shivering slightly as she tried to adjust to the cold space bay.

The man glared hard at her for a few moments before gesturing for her to follow after him. He led her to a small room without a word and gestured for her to take a seat. The next few hours were filled with interrogation as they searched for any small hole in her story. Once they accepted her story they made her fill out paperwork and documentation to allow her entry into the colony. The Saiyan man was curt, but he got his job done. It was decided that she would be housed in one of the Saiyan Officer's home until other arrangements could be made. When they called for an officer Brickan was taken aback by how handsome he was. Long hair touched his shoulders and dark eyes looked her over appraisingly. The man was slightly taller than her, but not by much. His tail was wrapped securely around his waist and Brickan noticed that he was staring at her wardrobe with confusion.

"My name is Drakna. You will be staying with me and my sister. Follow me," Drakna announced and without another word he turned around and walked out the door expecting Brickan to follow.

He led her through the winding walkways and walked briskly hardly ever turning around to make sure she was following. The slightly shorter woman had to walk at a lope to keep up. He came to a stop in front of a high rise building leading her inside. He stepped into the elevator and pushed a number on the pad. When the elevator opened it opened into an apartment and a younger girl was sitting at a table with papers strewn about. The girl stood her long dark hair reaching fair below her waist, but there was a large grin on her face.

"This is my sister Macana, she will show you around and take care of your needs," Drakna replied and then walked out the door.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"Macana and I became fast friends and she would tell me stories about her childhood and her brother. Her brother liked to plan everything out and didn't like it when things didn't go according to his plan. Drakna had decided that a woman named Kaline would be ideal to bond with because she considered matters logically like he did and so he pursued a relationship with her physically hoping it would turn into something more. Macana said that Drakna was fooling himself and that even though Kaline wanted desperately to be Drakna's mate no bond had formed that she knew of," Brickan continued blushing slightly.

"Macana sounds like she was a very good friend," Pan commented.

"Macana was more than a friend she was a sister and I told her everything about my past. She trusted me even though she knew the horrors I had committed. Everything was fine until six months later when something strange happened," Brickan replied.

~*~ Flashback ~*~

"What do you mean?" Drakna growled glaring down at his sister.

"You are acting like an idiot," Macana replied but stopped when Brickan walked into the room.

"Good afternoon," Brickan called out and was only mildly surprised when Drakna didn't respond but instead walked out of the room.

"My brother is an idiot Bri," Macana called out loudly hoping the older man was still within hearing distance. She gestured for Brickan to come over and the two sat down to work on studies. Brickan was learning languages and histories while Macana was working towards the end of her schooling.

Brickan never asked what the two were arguing about but instead changed the subject. The rest of the evening passed in a blur until Brickan found herself unable to open her eyes and was standing to leave and return to the apartment she had successfully rented two floors down. She had only moved into her new place two months before, but ninety percent of the time she spent with Macana. As she walked towards the kitchen to leave a note for the now dozing Macana Brickan walked straight into Drakna who growled at her.

"Sorry," Brickan replied not looking up.

"Why don't you watch where you are going?" Drakna groused and Brickan caught a whiff of alcohol and perfume.

"Did you bring Kaline here?" Brickan asked softly not sure why she was upset, but knowing she wasn't happy about it.

"So what if I did?" Drakna replied with a question of his own.

"Macana is sleeping in the next room and if you decide to roll around with your hussy you're going to end up waking your young sister. That's not acceptable," Brickan complained unable to keep the anger from her voice.

"It's my business not yours. You should head home little girl," Drakna replied, but Brickan felt his hands reach out and clasp around her upper arms holding her still.

"I was planning to do just that. Let me go Drakna. Macana doesn't need to be here if you are going to screw someone. How about I take her with me for the night?" Brickan started rambling trying to make him let her go. When he didn't release her still she used her last defense and kicked him in the crotch causing him to let her go to lean heavily on the wall.

"Draky, what's taking you so long?" a voice called from down the hall and Brickan's eyes widened.

"She's already in your bed while your sister sleeps within hearing range. Are you not ashamed?" Brickan complained not fully sure as to the reason why she hadn't taken off away from him yet.

It was moments later that she realized the she should have escaped while she could because when his eyes met hers she became worried. His eyes softened and he looked her up and down. His eyes were filled with regret and concern like he wanted someone to put a stop to him but didn't know how to do it himself. The look disappeared hidden behind a wall of something else and as she tried to figure out what was happened he lunged forward.

Brickan found that she was pinned to the wall unable to move. Drakna's head descended and he took her lips roughly devouring her. He ran his hands through her hair continued his assault memorizing her taste. He didn't give her any time to breathe and instead used his hands to try to open her more to him. When Drakna finally released her lips she sank down the wall her legs unable to support her any longer. He stepped away and watched her, his eyes blank hiding what he was feeling. It felt like several minutes before she could regain her common sense and then she stood on wobbly legs and ran down the hallway out the door.

~*~ End Flashback ~*~

"I knew at that moment that he was my mate and that there wasn't any other person for me. I realized the reason I had been so upset about Kaline was not because of Macana, but because I had been attracted to Drakna. Drakna was a stubborn man however and he continued his pursuit of Kaline and when I finally spoke to Macana about what happened Macana was furious. She approached her brother that night to speak with him. I don't know what exactly she told him but I do know she revealed my past trusting him to be accepting, but Drakna was angry instead. In fact he was so angry he let it slip to Kaline who in turn informed another officer she was sleeping with. Eventually I was ordered to leave the colony by Drakna who was handed down the order from somewhere above. I wanted to leave quietly, but Macana wanted to come with me. I would not allow it and left in the middle of the night heading towards uncharted areas where I figured I would never run into them again," Brickan stood unable to keep the worry from her voice.

"So what happened next?" Bra asked after a minute.

"Macana disappeared three months after I left. At first Drakna thought she was staying with friends somewhere on the colony, but it was quickly discovered that no one knew where she really was. Drakna assumed then that she had gone off in search of me. I'm not sure what happened next, but somehow she was kidnapped and brought to this planet where she sent a distress call back. I'm not even sure how they are masking their kai, but I know they are. Drakna decided that I had something to do with it and hunted me down, but when I heard what happened I made it my goal to follow him and try to find her as well. By the time he arrived on this planet I think his anger had reached its peak," Brickan explained.

"That doesn't explain why he keeps staring at Pan?" Trunks commented as he walked forward making it apparent that he had been listening in for at least the last bit of conversation.

"Pan has similar features to Macana. I hate to ask this of you and I know I have no right, but please help us find her. Once she's safe we'll leave your planet peacefully. I know the feud between Drakna and I can get in the way, but Macana's safety is something we can both agree upon," Brickan asked looking at Pan and then at Trunks who stood glaring down at her.

"I want to help," Pan said looking up at Trunks. He nodded his ascent after a moment and Brickan sighed in relief sinking into her chair once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Dragon Ball characters or legacy. All rights are reserved to the companies that own them. Brickan, Nido, Macana, Kaline and Drakna are original characters.**

**Author's Note: Please Review and Read. I like to know what you think. Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading or rereading this story. Sorry about the length of this chapter, I know it needs a little editing, but her is a new installment. ~LadyWriter**

Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason

Chapter 18: Searching for a Sign

The first step in locating Macana was getting everyone to agree to help out. That evening Pan, Brickan, and Trunks approached Goku and Vegeta with the story Brickan had shared with Pan earlier. Goku was quick to agree, but Vegeta wanted to check Brickan's story against Drakna's. Drakna didn't hesitate to share that he was searching for his sister and about the message he had received from her.

"The distress message announced that she had been brought to Earth and that she was worried about what was going to happen to her. She didn't give me any other details except that she knew there were supposedly strong warriors already on the planet that could be of help," Drakna explained his rough voice sounding genuinely concerned.

"How old is your sister?" Trunks asked standing beside the other man.

"She's sixteen. She looks a lot like your mate," Drakna replied gesturing towards Pan.

"We'll find her if we can, but I really wish we had some idea of who brought her here and why," Goku explained ignoring Vegeta's glare.

"Kakarot why are you so willing to jump into someone else's problem," Vegeta muttered but Goku shrugged and ignored him.

"I will be grateful for any help you can give," Drakna replied and the rest of the evening was spent trying to gather as much information about Macana as possible.

The night grew long and before anyone knew it, it was well past midnight. Pan yawned tiredly and announced she was going to bed. Trunks nodded his head and said that he was going to stay up for a little while longer. Pan agreed that it was okay and headed towards their room. Pan crawled beneath the blankets and settled down to sleep her mind full of worries and concerns for both Brickan and her friends. It was much later when Trunks returned to the room crawling into the sheets while pulling her close.

"Love you Pan," Trunks whispered tiredly and placed a kiss against her forehead before sinking into sleep.

The next morning was filled with action. Goku announced that today they would be returning back to their homes leaving Kami's Lookout. Then it was announced that anyone who would be helping to locate Macana would head to Capsule Corp and that would be the base of operations. By afternoon Trunks, Pan, Bra, Goten, Goku, and a reluctant Vegeta were gathered in Bulma's living room along with Drakna and Brickan. Bulma was full of ideas on how to locate the girl and was trying to come up with formulas on how to make a device to search out kai that was being blocked.

"Do you really think that creating some mechanical device like that woman is suggesting is the answer to everything? Why can't we just search city to city until we find her?" Drakna asked.

"Earth is huge it would take days, months or possibly years to search all of the cities and other places she could be. If anyone can come up with something to help locate someone quickly like this it's my mother," Trunks replied.

"I just want to find her now," Drakna muttered but remained silent.

Goku understood where Drakna was coming from and decided it wouldn't hurt anything to fly around and see if anything could be sensed no matter how small. He took off with Drakna leaving the others at Capsule Corp. Bra decided to take Brickan shopping and made sure to drag Goten along. Vegeta headed towards the training room leaving Pan and Trunks alone in the living room.

"Brickan is Drakna's mate," Pan commented softly.

"He doesn't seem very accepting of that," Trunks replied.

"Well what do you expect Trunks I mean she had a violent history that she hid and I don't know if I would be very accepting of that to begin with," Pan commented while looking down at her hands.

"I'm not sure I agree with that but it has nothing to do with us. These things have a way of working themselves out," Trunks replied and moved to sit beside her wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him.

The pair sat cuddled on the couch for a few hours just enjoying the companionable silence. Pan's eyes closed as she relaxed against Trunks. Trunks was humming a little and running a hand up and down her arm as she leaned against him. Pan felt complete for that moment in time. She knew that all she wanted was to forget about everything else and stay relaxed against him. She was starting to fall asleep when she felt it. Pan jerked up right in her seat eyes wide. Trunks looked at her concerned as she rose from the couch and started heading towards the door.

"I feel something strange Trunks," Pan whispered as she opened the door and stepped outside.

"Like what?" Trunks asked jumping from the couch and following her outside worried about his mate.

"It started off as a simple tingle at the back of my neck, but the more relaxed I got the more I felt it. It was almost like a kai wave, but I knew it couldn't have been. Trunks what do you think it could have been?" Pan asked staring out into the sky as if searching for whatever had caused that feeling.

"When did you start feeling this way?" Trunks asked trying to feel whatever she was feeling but having no luck.

"I don't know I guess after we arrived and sat down I thought it had something to do with air pressure changes coming down from Kami's Lookout," Pan replied shrugging in response.

"Pan!" Trunks admonished, but didn't continue because Pan waved him off as she continued to stare into the sky.

"Where is it coming from," she whispered after a minute.

Trunks watched as his mate focused on the surrounding sky her eyes tensed around the corners and her lips slightly parted as she used her full concentration. She would stop at a certain spot for a few moments before her eyes would turn to look at another spot. It was like she was searching for a sign. Suddenly she froze and Trunks slipped into her thoughts to see what she was feeling. He could feel the small tingles she was feeling but he couldn't feel anything more.

"I feel her Trunks," Pan announced turning around and locking eyes with her mate.

"How?" Trunks replied confused.

"I don't know how, but I know it has to be her," Pan said with a smile rushing forward and grabbing the back of Trunks's head planting her lips firmly against his for a smacking kiss before pulling away.

"So do you know where she's located?" Trunks asked while holding her loosely in his arms.

"I think so, but it's more of an area then a location. It gives us somewhere to start!" Pan smiled. Pan's eyes suddenly unfocused and rolled backwards as she collapsed into Trunks's arms.

Trunks lifted Pan up cradling her gently before walking briskly back to the house trying not to jostle her. His heart was pounding as he rushed inside laying her slowly down on the couch. He pushed the hair from her face then leaned close making sure that she was breathing. He knew his kai was rising as the distress made him more and more uncomfortable. His mate had been perfectly fine and telling him that she had performed an amazing feat and then suddenly she was unconscious.

Trunks called out for his mother hoping that she would hear him from her lab and he sat down to wait. Vegeta was the first one to make it downstairs as he was aware of his son's rising kai and that Pan's was greatly diminished. He took one look at the young Saiyan woman and headed towards his woman's lab.

"Woman, open this door. Your brat needs you," Vegeta called out banging loudly on the door.

Bulma finally wrenched the door open glaring at her husband who stepped out of the way so she could see towards the living room where Trunks was now pacing back and forth. Bulma moved towards the couch and once she saw the unconscious Pan she rushed forward. She took a few vitals of the young woman and then asked her worried son to carry the girl into her lab that had medical supplies. Bulma set about running tests on the young woman. It was during this time that Pan began to regain consciousness.

She blinked several times straightening up slowly. By the time she was in a seated position Trunks was hovering over her his hand firmly wrapped around hers. Pan looked down at his hand and then looked around noticing that they were no longer outside.

"What happened?" Pan asked raising her free hand to rub her face trying to relieve some of the headache she was feeling.

"You collapsed," Trunks replied simply.

"I figured that but what caused it?" Pan responded weakly.

"I'm running some tests now Pan. Your vitals were a little low, but when you started to regain consciousness everything started to take an upwards turn once more. Did you try something today you've never had before?" Bulma asked making notes on the tablet in front of her.

"I had a headache, but I assumed it had to do with the air shift from Kami's Lookout, but nobody else seems to be having any problem. I haven't tried anything new," Pan said the last part softly looking across the lab at the panoramic screen that showed some empty beach.

"You scared me Panny," Trunks whispered softly gently turning her face and pressing his lips against hers. He kissed her deeply unafraid to show such passion in front of his family after all she was his mate and he expected her to be at his side from now on.

"Trunks," Pan mumbled between kisses.

"So what were you doing when you passed out Pan?" Bulma asked making another note on her device.

"I was trying to locate Macana's kai. I think I had it pinpointed which is why I went to Trunks and the next thing I knew I was waking up here," Pan explained watching as Vegeta became even more worried.

"You could feel the girl's kai?" Vegeta asked looking at Trunks for confirmation before turning his attention back to Pan.

"Exactly. I'm not sure why it happened, but I was sitting in the living room and then I knew that the force I was feeling was from someone new. It wasn't dangerous just worried and scared," Pan answered.

"Curious," Vegeta replied but kept his mouth closed afterwards. Pan had the distinct impression that he understood what was happening to Pan, but he wasn't about to share.

"Well when Kakarot gets back lets go and see if we can find this girl and then we can be done with this mess," Vegeta growled out leaving the room.


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Sorry it's taken so long to get these last two chapters out. I wanted it to be 20 chapters, but I kept running out of time to type it up. Here it is the long awaited Chapter 19 followed immediately by Chapter 20. Enjoy and Please Read and Review! Hot off the presses! ~ LadyWriter**

* * *

**Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason**

**Chapter 19: Rescuing the Damsel**

It was two hours later when Goku returned with an unhappy Drakna at his side. Bra and Brickan returned an hour afterwards with several bags and an agitated Brickan. Vegeta commanded everyone to meet in the living room and once they were all gathered he began to explain what had happened earlier in the day. Pan sat beside Trunks leaning her head against his shoulder, ignoring most of the conversation taking place in front of her. It was only when she felt Trunks stiffen that she opened her eyes to see what was going on.

"Pan did you hear me?" Goku asked.

"Sorry, Grandpa I wasn't paying attention," Pan replied.

"I asked if you could still feel Macana's kai," Goku said and Pan focused for a moment before nodding her head.

"Then what are we waiting here for," Drakna growled trying to jump to his feet, but Brickan surprised him by shoving him back down.

"We need to go into this with a plan not rush head first into enemy territory," Trunks commented.

"I don't care what we do as long as we get my little sister back. Do you have any idea what it feels like to feel helpless?" Drakna complained and Pan wiggled uncomfortably as she felt Trunks's emotions spike angrily.

"Probably about as helpless as I felt when my mate suddenly fell unconscious after telling me she knew where to locate your sister. Do not think that you are the only one being affected here. We could easily leave you on your own with this. Brickan and my mate are the only reason most of us are even agreeing to help you. You personally have not made a great impression on us, by lying and denying something that is right in front of your eyes," Trunks replied and the room was silent.

Drakna glared at Trunks but then turned his gaze towards the wall. Pan reached up and placed her hand gently against Trunks's cheek turning his cold eyes towards her. The twin orbs softened immediately and she leaned up to place a kiss against his lips. Drakna sighed and turned back to face them a defeated look on his face.

"I apologize. I am stubborn I will admit," Drakna commented once Trunks and Pan pulled apart.

The next hour was spent planning. Each person would shout out an idea and then the pros and cons would be weighed. Once a general plan was created the group readied themselves for battle. The group met outside of Capsule Corp and turned to Pan knowing that she was the only one who could give them guidance on where to go. Pan closed her eyes and felt for the kai once more and once she had it she let Trunks see it through the link.

Trunks took off in the lead not allowing his mate to head first into anything that might try to stop them. Drakna flew at his side while Brickan flew closer to Pan. Vegeta and Goku flew behind the women. Pan felt like she was being boxed in to be protected, but she knew there would be no purpose in arguing that point at the moment. Trunks landed near the place Pan was feeling Macana's kai and the group landed as well making sure to keep their power level low.

The run down warehouse looked abandoned to anyone who was unable to sense kai, but to the group outside they could tell that there were eight people inside. Goku and Vegeta decided that the people inside were not worth their time and that they would remain on the outside to act as backup if need be. Trunks and Drakna would take the lead with Brickan and Pan following after.

Trunks didn't say much more but instead turned to face his mate kissed her full on the lips and then flew forward towards the doors blasting them open knocking the two guards to the side. Drakna followed in flying past Trunks and starting to battle a strangely clothed warrior. Brickan flew in as well fighting off the other guard who had taken aim at Drakna's back. Pan moved in past the current fighters but stopped when she noticed the black haired girl strapped to a chair.

"Macana?" Pan asked softly moving forward.

The girl began to stir and weakly lifted her head. A pair of eyes similar to Pan's looked back at her. The girls look relatively unharmed except for the trail of blood that led from the top of her head down her face. She blinked several times her long black hair hanging down in her face. Pan saw the girl blink several times before she finally focused her eyes flashing with concern and confusion. Macana's eyes flickered behind her and Pan jumped just as a large man came charging at her. In midair Pan twisted and kicked the man in the face causing him to fly backwards out of the way.

"Macana, trust her!" Drakna called and Pan was surprised by the man's positive comment to her.

"She's coming," Macana whispered and Pan's eyebrows pulled together not understanding what she meant.

"Who's coming?" Pan asked.

"She is," Macana replied, but didn't say anymore.

Pan turned back towards the others not quite sure what was being asked of her. Trunks looked around trying to scout for something else, but he sensed nothing. Drakna smashed his hands down on one of the guard's heads and moved towards his sister while Brickan started the process of tying up the guards with a cable that was left on the floor.

"Macana, what do you mean she's coming? Who did this to you?" Drakna asked moving towards his sister.

"Who do you think Baby?" another voice asked and Drakna was thrown back by an energy beam that smashed him into the wall.

"Pan!" Trunks called out immediately rushing to his mate's side afraid that she would be the next target.

"How sweet. Mates are such beautiful things, but no one ever thinks about people who were in a relationship before a true mate was found and what it would to that person," the voice replied and a woman stepped out of the darkness holding Brickan, who she had caught unaware.

"Who are you?" Pan asked trying to maneuver herself in front of Macana who was trying to struggle against her bonds.

"So I wasn't even worth mentioning, Tramp?" the woman asked pulling back on Brickan's hair causing her to let out an uncomfortable groan.

"Let her go Kaline," Drakna muttered rising from the floor and holding onto his bleeding arm as he made his way back.

"No way, Baby, if this little bitch was out of the way you would have stayed in my bed and we would have grown old together," Kaline replied using an energy pulse on the arm wrapped around Brickan's stomach to burn her.

"You know that's not true," Drakna whispered softly.

"I know I was screwing around, but you were the only one that really mattered. I would have stopped, but instead you brought home this space slime who murders for fun, but apparently she's not all that strong. So Drakna if I kill your mate will it kill you? Are you even bonded to her?" Kaline asked and Brickan began to struggle having heard enough.

Drakna rushed towards them distracting Kaline long enough for Brickan to smash the back of her head into Kaline's face causing her to let go. Kaline grabbed hold of her bleeding nose about the same time Drakna drove his fist into her stomach. Pan continued to watch unsure if she should step in or let it continue. Trunks, on the other hand, quietly moved towards Macana and released her bonds slowly helping her to her feet.

"Drak, stop it," Macana whispered weakly when she realized her big brother was close to beating the life out of the now unconscious woman.

"She doesn't deserve to live," Drakna responded.

"She also doesn't deserve to be beaten to death. We will return her as a prisoner to home. Once there she will stand trial and be executed," Macana said.

"No," Brickan replied.

"No?" Macana asked.

"She has too many friends in low places. It would never be fair and she would be released. We will jettison her onto a lifeless planet where she will live out the rest of her days in loneliness," Brickan replied, her voice hard.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Pan asked, but Brickan shook her head no.

"For a woman who wanted to be with someone so much that she would harm the people closest to him, loneliness is the only real punishment," Brickan replied and after a few silent moments Drakna and Macana agreed.

The group stepped outside Brickan and Drakna supporting Macana and Trunks carrying the unconscious 'villain'. The rest of her men had been left tied up to the wall and since they were mostly normal humans the police were called. Goku and Vegeta were leaning against a building playing a game of paper-rock-scissor, although it was mostly one sided since Vegeta was only putting up rock. With a nod towards the elders the group took to the sky once more flying back towards Capsule Corps.

Pan touched down on the ground and really took a look at Macana. She could see the similarities between Macana and herself, but she also could see the family resemblance between Drakna and his sister. Stepping into Capsule Corps Trunks went to secure Kaline in a place she couldn't escape from and Pan went to find something for Macana to wear. Drakna stood at his sister's side while Brickan and Macana stood in an embrace.

"You are Saiyan are you not? What is with all this affection?" Vegeta asked glaring at the overly friendly emotions being displayed.

"She is the sister of my soul and affection should be allowed for that," Brickan replied.

Pan returned downstairs pointing Macana to a bathroom and then coming to sit down on the couch. She reached out to Trunks and almost instantly he returned to her side picking her up and sitting down again placing her on his lap. Brickan gazed longingly at Trunks and Pan's embrace before trying to avert her eyes as if she hadn't been looking.

The afternoon and evening passed quickly as the group made plans to lend a ship to the group to return to their home. It was after dinner when things changed. Bulma had told Pan that the test results would be ready in the afternoon, but she didn't tell Pan what the results were saying she would reveal it after dinner. Pan could only nod in response and began to worry on her lip. She thought about many things that it could be causing Trunks to become more and more uncomfortable.

After dinner Pan decided to go for a walk, before finding out results. Trunks insisted that he join her. The two walked silently for a little while Trunks holding gently onto his mate's hands. Trunks finally pulled her to a stop pulling her around and slamming his lips down on her own lips passionately. The two battled for dominance and Pan found herself lifted up into his arms as he ripped her underwear and pants down her legs before freeing himself. He entered her roughly keeping her in the air as the completed a quick and passionate lovemaking session. Settling her back on the ground Trunks kissed her gently before helping her straighten and redress.

"I want to marry you the human way," Trunks said softly and Pan looked up at him surprised.

"What?" She replied.

"I know we are married the Saiyan way, but I want to be married the human way. I want everyone to call you Mrs. Briefs instead of Miss Son. Will you marry me Panny?" Trunks asked and Pan could only nod in acceptance while she was shouting 'Yes' through their bond.

The two slowly made their way towards the house, but stopped when they spotted Brickan and Drakna. Brickan was pressed against the wall her legs wrapped around Drakna who had both palms pressed against the wall. The way their bodies and lips seemed fused together alerted Pan that the pair had decided to do something about their mounting tension. Pan quickly spun around away from them pulling Trunks away as well who couldn't help laughing.

"When did that happen?" Trunks asked.

"I don't know, let's go around to the front," Pan replied and pulled Trunks around and into the house through the front door.

Bulma was waiting for them at the door. She smiled before she motioned for the pair to follow her down the stairs. With a sigh Pan pulled tighter on Trunks's arm and led him down the stairs to Bulma's lab. She wasn't ready for life-changing information but Bulma had wanted to tell her and she knew it must be important whatever it was.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's note: That's right people we are at the end! Read and Review. ~LadyWriter**

**Pan and Trunks: Romance and Reason**

**Epilogue**

*Five Years Later*

"Trunks, what the hell do you think you are doing?" Bra screamed out as she watched her older brother toss her three year old son in the air.

"He loves it, relax," Trunks replied, but Bra continued to scream at him demanding that he put her son down.

Trunks finally did as she asked handing her young three year old to his father. Goten reached up and took his baby smiling as the boy pouted and demanded that he be lifted again. Trunks moved away from the pair and towards his mother and father. Vegeta looked annoyed and it wasn't until he got close that he realized why.

In Vegeta's arms was a squalling mini version of himself, so aptly named Vegeta Jr. Vegeta Jr. currently had a hold of Vegeta Senior and was crying demanding his attention. Trunks moved towards the boy laughing as Bulma suggested her husband coddle the child.

"Woman, he is a Saiyan, he does not need to be 'coddled'," Vegeta replied spitting the word out like it was poison.

"I don't know Vegeta I think a little attention is a good thing," Trunks said and picked up the boy who immediately went quiet wrapping his arms around the lavender haired man.

"Really? Is that why you refuse to call our older child by her name? Instead you call her Brat just like your father calls you," Pan said as she appeared her stomach already showing that she was pregnant once more.

"It's tradition," Trunks replied with a shrug.

Pan rolled her eyes at her mate. The last five years had certainly changed things. The evening they had saved Macana Pan had found out she was pregnant with her first child. The girl was born within the year and named Brassiere, although she preferred to go by Rassi. Two years later Vegeta Junior was born and named because he looked like a carbon copy of his grandfather. Now they were five months into the third pregnancy.

"Just like it's apparently tradition to name your children after undergarments. I get to name this child," Pan snapped but immediately softened as her husband handed their son over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Panny, you are the most amazing woman," Trunks said as he nuzzled his nose against her cheek.

"I love you too Trunks. Oh, I heard from Brickan last week. She and Drakna are expecting their first child. I'm not sure how they made it this long, but they are excited. Macana is going to be married. I still can't believe how everything worked out these last few years," Pan replied.

The two stood their wrapped in each other's embrace. The night Bulma told Pan about her pregnancy started a whirlwind over the next few months. The next day Brickan, Drakna, and Macana left on a ship, the following day Pan began to plan her wedding. Two months later she was married, showing, and becoming more and more agitated. Then her daughter was born and the young couple had to set about being parents, but honestly Pan wouldn't have wanted it any other way. For Pan, romance would always be more important than Reason.


End file.
